


Фамилиар

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Макси [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark Comedy, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drugged Sex, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Fluff, Frottage, Guro, M/M, Magical Realism, PWP, Restraints, Single work, all media types - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Всем на свете известно, что фамилиарами колдунов и ведьм становятся выдрессированные для этих целей духи. Но среди них могут попасться те, кто духами не являются или не поддаются дрессировке.
Relationships: Edward Spellman/Salem Saberhagen
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Макси [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	1. I. Проснись, дорогая

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Месть фамилиара](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769503) by [Dear_Al](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al). 
  * Inspired by [Что ты мне сделаешь, я кот!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882177) by [Reymas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas). 
  * Inspired by [Кровавый Шаман](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919977) by [SalemTheCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat). 



> Бета - [Брай](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikiD/pseuds/%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B9)
> 
> 1) AU, при написании использованы каноны «Леденящие душу приключения Сабрины» (телесериал и комикс), «Сабрина, маленькая ведьма» (телесериал и комиксы). Но главным образом автор ориентировался на сериалы.  
>  Из всех канонов при написании было отобрано множество разных идей. Не взбалтывайте этот коктейль, чтобы не рвануло!  
>  2) Смерть персонажей, жертвоприношения и их упоминания.  
>  3) Главные герои — темные маги и этого не скрывают.  
>  4) Всемудаки (тм)  
>  5) Всратый секс и нездоровые отношения.  
>  6) Представление об устройстве мира канона, а также ритуалы и подношения богам Эдды, отношение к ним колдунов в лоре мира менялись с течением времени и могут не соответствовать историческим фактам.  
>  7) Возможны отклонения от исторического канона.  
>  8) Все пересечения действий персонажей с другими фандомами намеренны и являются мультифандомными отсылками.
> 
> _It’s a beautiful tragedy_  
>  _You wanna be sick like me_  
>  _Cause I can bring a little hell_  
>  _In between, in between_  
>  _In between hell and heaven_

Головная боль — худшее, что может случиться в жизни волшебника. Особенно, если ты просыпаешься не в уютной постели, а на холодном полу, и за твоим пробуждением из темноты наблюдают десятки недоброжелательных взглядов. Будто ты — главное блюдо на ритуальном пиру в честь тёмного божества. Кто знает, возможно эта версия вполне правдива.

Салем никогда не считал себя аскетичным человеком. Скорее уж он был любителем роскоши. Дорогие апартаменты, вещи и безделушки, которые не являлись жизненной необходимостью для будущего правителя мира, негласно считались важным элементом, своего рода ступенькой, поднявшись на которую можно оказаться куда выше простых смертных. Только теперь он явно находился не в своей спальне, а лежал закованный в цепи из дамасской стали (это была именно она — холод в пальцах от утекающей из тела магии не перепутать ни с чем), в центре пентаграммы, выгравированной на гладком полу из черного гранита. Похитители постарались на славу — в таком положении не то что пошевелиться, дышать было трудно. Но неблагоприятные жизненные обстоятельства всегда считались самым подходящим моментом для того, чтобы обдумать сложность положения.

Итак, он находится неизвестно где, его магия скована мерзкими зачарованными цепями и замкнута кругом пентаграммы. Да как Салема вообще угораздило оказаться в такой до ужаса нелепой, и, к тому же, невыгодной ситуации? Ведь только недавно они с Ньютом, Стоунхенджем и Дюком решили отпраздновать триумф бутылкой превосходного бурбона «Maker’s 46», терпкого, не слишком туманящего разум, оставляющего во рту лишь карамельную дымку с привкусом ванили. Столь щедрый подарок достался движению революции от кого-то из новоприобретенных сторонников. От кого именно, Салем вспомнить никак не мог, кажется, его фамилия начиналась на «С», но все попытки восстановить подробности заканчивались одним и тем же — разум будто бы погружался в трепетный полумрак, манящий забвением. Там, во мгле, не было ничего, кроме сладковатых запахов всё той же карамели и ванили... И тут в голове словно щелкнул выключатель, подавая ток на неспешно разогревающуюся и потрескивающую вольфрамовую лампу, постепенно рассеивающую мрак сознания. Вернулась былая ясность мыслей, а с ней пришел и ответ. Предельно простой, но в то же время изящный.

Как заманить в ловушку сильных мира сего? Конечно же, использовать их слабости! Власть имущие падки на красоту и чрезмерный пафос, не могут держать себя в руках, когда им предлагают расширить пределы своего влияния. Для этого нужен примитивный, но действенный подход: немного лести, сверкающих безделушек, преподнесённых как редкие и ценнейшие артефакты... и вот они уже на крючке! Салем скривился — до этого момента он считал, что никогда не попадётся в настолько идиотскую западню, но происходящее здесь и сейчас действительно стало вершиной его же глупости. Ладно, он, ослепленный триумфом, вполне мог не заметить подвоха, но почему его сторонники ничего не предприняли? Словно в ответ на этот вопрос, рядом что-то зашуршало, послышался лязг цепей и приглушенные ругательства.

Без сомнения, это Стоунхендж. Странно, что он тоже попался. Этот широкоплечий гигант, нависавший над своими соратниками словно каменная глыба, вопреки общеизвестным стереотипам был хорошо эрудирован и умел подмечать детали, незаметные с первого взгляда. Именно потому Салем доверял ему как самому себе. Если Стоунхенджу что-то не нравилось в ситуации, то стоило ждать подвоха. Правда, на этот раз и его подвело хвалёное «шестое чувство».

— Доброе утро, дорогая, — проворковал Салем, — как тебе наши новые апартаменты?

— Да иди ты! — хрипло ответили ему, — Какого ж хрена мы тут делаем?!

Послышался звон. Видимо, Стоунхендж пытался избавиться от цепей. Дохлый номер. Всем известно, что дамасская сталь — одна из немногих вещей, способных лишить магии любое магическое создание. Кто бы их ни поймал, они подошли к этому вопросу довольно серьёзно.

— Очевидно, что нас пригласили к себе в гости эти милые люди, — Салем вглядывался в окружающую тьму, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть хоть кого-то. Он знал, что они здесь, чувствовал, как они смотрят... нет, изучают, касаются его своей магией, пытаясь понять, насколько он может быть опасен в таком состоянии.

— О чем ты? — Стоунхендж явно был удивлен заявлением.

— Хорошо же тебя уделали, раз ты не чувствуешь.

— Да я даже рук не ощущаю!

— Ещё бы ты их чувствовал, это дамасская сталь, — Салем полязгал своими цепями, давая понять, что тоже связан по рукам и ногам.

— Твою мать, в какое дерьмо мы вляпались?!

— О, — Салем ухмыльнулся, — уж мы-то умеем найти себе лишние приключения на задницу. Гораздо интереснее узнать, где мы сейчас находимся, — он выжидающе уставился во тьму, — быть может, вы подскажете нам, благородные господа? Оставлять надолго своих гостей — дурной тон.

Послышался смешок. Из мрака выступил человек в черной накидке с капюшоном и остановился напротив Салема.

— Давно не виделись, правда? — у незнакомца был тихий, вкрадчивый и насмешливый голос, от которого кровь стыла в жилах.


	2. II. Что было на берегу Балтики, останется на берегу Балтики

Салем помнил, как они встретились в первый раз. В те времена, согласно тайным договорам правителей смертных с ковенами, проживающими на их территории, магов привлекали к сражениям, которым в Европе не было числа. Шёл 1849 год, Датско-прусская война была в разгаре. Салем принимал активное участие в кампании, но прославиться в качестве полкового волшебника ему удалось только после сражения войск близ Шлезвига. Тогда же его прозвали «Кровавым Шаманом», ведь он не ведал пощады к неприятелю. В те времена он любил носить рогатый шлем, заколдованный так, что вместо человека и враги, и союзники видели монстра с козлиной головой, в глазницах которой полыхало алое пламя. В таком виде было особенно удобно наводить ужас на окружающих, размахивая кавалерийской саблей. Не самое изящное оружие, которое, тем не менее, прекрасно способствовало конечной цели: Салему нужны были человеческие жертвы, чтобы отдать их воде. Кровожадные духи моря очень любили кровь, а насытившись ею, обрушивали яростный шторм на флотилию врага. Собирать трупы с поля боя, конечно, было достаточно нудным занятием, но чего не сделаешь ради победы родной страны!

Одной туманной ночью, завершив очередной кровавый ритуал, Салем и зашвырнул как можно дальше в воду дюжину связанных за волосы голов, пошедших на дно со смачным всплеском. Оперевшись на верную саблю, он вглядывался в беспокойные темные волны Балтийского моря. Прислушивался к шепоту духов. Нужно было убедиться в том, что его подношения приняли, и удача в предстоящей битве будет на нужной стороне. Но не успел он всё подготовить и произнести заклинания, как обострённое чутьё подсказало: сзади к нему осторожно приближаются. Рефлексы сработали быстрее разума. Салем повернулся, резко взмахнув саблей, но, к его удивлению, лезвие застыло буквально в цолле[1] от шеи незнакомца — молодого человека лет двадцати.

— Ого, — только и сказал тот, поправляя свой цилиндр, — вы бы поосторожнее с холодным оружием. Тем более с такой саблей... можете покалечить кого-нибудь.

— Да? — Салем пожал плечами, вытер лезвие о рукав гусарской шинели и вернул саблю в ножны. — Как же я не догадался, спасибо, что подсказали.

— Не за что! — улыбнулся этот странный тип. — Вы ведь Кровавый Шаман?

— Смотря за чем вы пришли, — Салем поднял с земли громоздкий рогатый шлем, — если за быстрой смертью, то вы по адресу.

— О, — его собеседник оживился лишь от одного вида шлема, — это и есть ваш артефакт, дарующий неуязвимость? Не могли бы вы рассказать мне о нем?

— Может, представитесь для начала? У меня был тяжелый день и нет ни малейшего желания читать кому-либо лекции по магии.

— Да, конечно, — незнакомец протянул руку в перчатке, — Эдвард Спеллман. А вы? Или мне лучше называть вас Кровавым Шаманом?

— Салем Саберхаген, — Салем пожал протянутую руку, хватка у нового знакомого была сильной, — хотя Шаман тоже звучит неплохо.

— Итак, — Эдвард предпочитал перейти сразу к делу, — не хотите ли рассказать про свои секреты за кружкой пойла, которое местные называют пивом?

— Секреты? — рассмеялся Салем. — Скажем так, Эдвард, во-первых, вам придется слушать их не одну сотню лет, а во-вторых, с чего вы взяли, что я так запросто раскрою их первому встречному?

— В таком случае, — Эдвард пожал плечами, — мне придется стать вашим другом. Сами посудите, вы уже столько совершили в одиночку на этой войне, а сколько смогут сделать два волшебника? Согласитесь, возможностей открывается куда больше!

— Зачем вам это? Так сильно стремитесь расстаться с жизнью? И вообще, я работаю один.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, я слышал, что вы — талантливый молодой волшебник. Без лишнего хвастовства могу сказать, что я тоже в какой-то степени гений, но собственный ковен хочет загнать меня в рамки, сделав первосвященником. И поверьте, лучше уж умереть в бою, чем сидеть в четырех стенах, развлекая на бесконечных приёмах чопорных старейшин.

Будущий глава ковена. Действительно почетная должность, к которой готовят практически с самого рождения. Салем слышал, что раньше претенденты сражались насмерть до единственного оставшегося в живых, правда, участь победителя не всегда была лучше, чем судьба проигравших, которых хотя бы ждал вечный покой или что там бывает по ту сторону. «Это были славные времена, не то что сейчас, когда один пытается выжить другого хитростью. Не завидую тем мальчишкам, которых выбрала судьба, и тебе повезло, сын, что ты не станешь возглавлять ничью церковь!» — отец часто любил об этом напоминать. С одной стороны, было обидно, что древний род, к которому принадлежал Салем, ни разу не удостоили чести быть выбранным для взращивания будущих лидеров, а с другой... каждый из его семьи мог делать, что хотел. Вот и Салем только пробовал свои силы, а уже добился определённых успехов, и останавливаться на этом не собирался. Как и брать компаньонов. Но этот Эдвард... было в нём нечто, что притягивало к нему людей. И, похоже, очаровывались они не всегда по собственной воле. Салем тоже ощущал на себе магнетизм, хоть и противился изо всех сил. В дополнение к магическому влиянию Эдвард смотрел на него умоляющим взглядом больших зеленых глаз. В результате пришлось сдаться — отказать этому человеку было совершенно невозможно. Вот она, сила будущего главы ковена. Кто знает, может, вместе они и вправду смогут достигнуть выдающихся высот, и это будет даже не победа в войне, а нечто гораздо более величественное.

— Думаю, смогу вас убедить, если угощу ужином. Die Liebe geht durch den Magen[2], так ведь здесь говорят?

— Эдвард, да вы определенно знаете толк в том, как расположить к себе опасных волшебников, — рассмеялся Салем, закинул саблю на плечо и зашагал по направлению к городу, напрочь забыв про ритуал проверки, который собирался провести, — и да, — он обернулся к Эдварду, — не отставайте, вы платите за ужин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Немецкий дюйм (нем. zoll) — традиционная мера длины, равная 1,037 английского дюйма (приблизительно 2,634 см).
> 
> 2 - Нем. Die Liebe geht durch den Magen / Любовь приходит через желудок / Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок.


	3. III. И прилетит на труп его орёл и будет сие благословением Фёльнира

Год за годом они с Эдвардом становились всё ближе, научились понимать друг друга с полуслова, а временами даже с полумысли. Большими усилиями и работой с заклинаниями удалось зачаровать для Эдварда собственный шлем неуязвимости, превращающий его в монстра. Только в отличие от Салема, вместо головы у его у новой сущности был олений череп с огромными ветвистыми рогами, а в пустых глазницах мерцали яркие оранжевые всполохи. 

— Похоже, эти чары раскрывают истинную сущность своего владельца, — рассмеялся Салем, когда Эдвард впервые надел шлем.

— То есть, — ответило чудовище жутким голосом, грозно надвигаясь на Салема, — хочешь сказать, что я — монстр?

Салем шуточно отсалютовал ему, повертел в руках свой шлем, но надевать не стал.

— Каждый колдун — в каком-то роде монстр, а учитывая то, что мы делаем... Только, в отличие от смертных, мы видим более чёткую картину того, к чему в итоге придём.

— Другими словами, — Эдвард засмеялся, но в этом облике его смех больше походил на скрежет ножа, царапающего стекло, — мы куда хуже смертных.

— Не в этом дело, — Салем подошел к монстру и снял с его головы круглый рыцарский шлем с позолоченным забралом, возвращая Эдварду человеческий облик. — Не забывай, что мы всё-таки люди и умираем, если нас ранить, хоть владение магией и даёт нам преимущества над смертными.

Эдвард только фыркнул, убирая назад выбившуюся прядь волос цвета тёмной меди. 

— Вижу, тебе не нравятся такие сравнения, но это — первое, чему учат на пути обращения. Понимание собственной слабости иногда помогает взглянуть на вещи иначе.

— Первое, что нам говорят — никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя заводить отношений со смертными, только с равными себе, — ответил Эдвард.

— Возможно, в этом, — Салем вложил в руки Эдварду его шлем, — и заключается главное отличие в наших мировоззрениях. Не сбрасывай смертных со счетов. Хоть сейчас и такое время, когда мы смотрим на них, как на материал для заполнения жертвенников, но поверь, они полны сюрпризов.

— Да брось, Салем, ты хочешь, чтобы я изменил отношение к ним?

— Именно так. Иногда важные изменения стоит начать с себя, — Салем усмехнулся, — ну, или узнать получше своего монстра-оленя!

— Да что ты! Хочешь сказать, что ты и твой козёл — неразлучные приятели?

— О да-а, — Салем взял свой шлем и поцеловал сломанный рог, — разве не видишь, у нас высокие отношения!

— Я вижу, что ты — идиот, — вздохнул Эдвард.

Постепенно Эдвард осваивался в новом облике, действуя всё более уверенно. Теперь во время обрядов каждый из них без лишних слов знал, что делать: Эдвард держал жертв, а Салем проливал кровь. Но даже при такой слаженной работе Салем не мог понять — применяют ли на нём неведомую запретную магию, принуждающую быть рядом с Эдвардом, или между ними действительно есть что-то большее, чем просто дружба и совместное изучение древнейших колдовских техник? Но пока хватало и того, что они сражались вместе, плечом к плечу. Ковен Салема был доволен тем, как выполняется порученная работа, пророчил обоим великое будущее. За это время Салем успел выдать значительную часть секретов древнего мастерства, основанного на поклонении Старым Богам Эдды, но также и многое узнал о сатанинских колдунах Америки — полной противоположности привычным церковникам. Правда, попытки понять самого Эдварда чаще всего терпели неудачу. Как бы Салем ни пытался изменить его мировоззрение, открыть глаза на вещи, казавшиеся очевидными и понятными, Эдвард постоянно упрямился, желая оставаться слепым. К тому же оставался один момент, на первый взгляд незаметный, но не дающий Салему покоя: несмотря на взаимную симпатию, в глубине души он не доверял Эдварду. Таким амбициозным колдунам ничего не стоит расположить к себе кого угодно, чтобы получить желаемое. Всё, что хотел, Эдвард уже получил, и его ничто не держало на службе, а точнее, его не интересовало ничего, кроме магических секретов других ковенов. Теперь, когда Салему было уже нечего рассказать и показать, Эдвард мог уйти в любой момент, но по ведомой только ему одному причине он оставался рядом. От таких людей, как он, никогда не знаешь, чего ждать. Возможно, он что-то задумал, но не торопился сообщать об этом. Не слишком умно, ведь Салем наблюдал за каждым его шагом в попытке докопаться до истины, хоть она в конечном итоге могла совершенно не понравиться самому Салему.

Похоже, что Древние Боги были на стороне Салема: однажды он получил послание из ковена. Отец хотел, чтобы старому Клосу Кёнигу помогли отправиться в Вальхаллу. Это не только огромная честь — провести древний ритуал «Кровавый орел» — но ещё и небывалая возможность получить ответ на столь волнующий вопрос. Если только Всеотец примет жертву и заберёт с собой душу старого ярла.

— Нервничаешь? — спросил Эдвард с полуулыбкой, присев напротив сидящего на земле Салема, забрал из его рук толстый фолиант и протянул рогатый шлем. — Видел, как ты всю неделю читал рунические манускрипты. Неужели ты ни разу не проводил подобных ритуалов?

— Если честно, нет, — дрожащими от волнения руками Салем взял шлем и, убрав назад длинные темные пряди волос, надел его.

— Уверен, что у тебя всё получится, не думаю, что ковен доверил бы такую работу неопытному новичку. Тем более, по твоим рассказам я понял, что этот человек — один из старейшин.

— Меня больше волнует другое, — сообщил Салем громоподобным голосом Шамана, — посмотри на это место.

Салем развел руки в стороны, вокруг загорелись факелы, освещая остатки впечатляющих руин. Когда-то давно это был замок, выдержавший немало осад, но время и войны стерли его с лица земли, оставив лишь обветшалые стены нескольких залов и массивные полуразрушенные колонны, державшие ныне обвалившуюся арку, за которой раньше начинался вход. В центре круглого зала, в широком кольце молодых буков, пробивающихся из-под вывороченных плит, некогда служивших полом, стоял заросший мхом плоский черный камень.

— Когда-то это была крепость, в которой проводили кровавые ритуалы во славу Богам. Но потом традиции изменились и крепость пала. Сегодня мы станем свидетелями того, как Боги снова устремят сюда взор и благословят это место! 

— Звучит впечатляюще, — проскрежетал Эдвард голосом монстра-оленя, — но как же здесь уместится весь ковен?

— Их здесь и не будет, — ответил величественный голос старика, раздавшийся со стороны арки, — они не придут. Времена сейчас не те, лучше наблюдать на расстоянии. Ты же помнишь наши традиции, мальчик? — обратился он к Салему.

— Герр Кёниг, — Салем положил руку на грудь и отвесил старику поклон, — ковен видит, Боги наблюдают за нами. Для меня честь стать вашим проводником в Вальхаллу.

— Отец на тебя рассчитывает, — прошелестел старик.

— Сегодня, в день Фёльнира[3], мы почтим его, — ответил Салем, — пусть ковен видит рождение нового воина для Битвы Богов!

Он кивнул Эдварду. Два монстра поклонились старику, раздвигая перед ним ветки буков. В воздухе закружились рыжие листья, похожие на искры пламени. Старик пошел в круг, Салем с Эдвардом последовали за ним.

— До встречи в Вальхалле, — сказал Салем, когда старик сбросил на пол мантию и лёг на жертвенный камень.

Эдвард надежно зафиксировал руки и ноги жертвы — ничто не должно мешать исполнению ритуала, да и так будет лучше для самого старика. Салем достал из ножен саблю и сделал на спине Кёнига два глубоких надреза вдоль позвоночника. Затем, захватив тёплую кровоточащую плоть, резко дёрнул в стороны взрезанную кожу, обнажая слои жира и мышцы, на которых заплясали отблески пламени факелов. Старик на жертвеннике не пошевелился и не издал ни единого звука, но судя по тому, как подрагивали его плечи, всё ещё был в сознании. Вот она, выдержка настоящих ярлов.

Салем взял небольшой топорик, украшенный вязью и рунами — уменьшенную копию боевого топора викингов — и начал перерубать суставы, отделяя от позвоночника рёбра, которые которые нужно было вывернуть. Кости старого колдуна были крепкими и не хотели поддаваться, пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы они с отвратительным хрустом и треском встали в нужное положение. И последний штрих для дополнения ужасающей картины: одно за другим он вырвал лёгкие, и с точностью, достойной часового мастера, насадил их на торчащие кости. К этому моменту старик Кёниг, должно быть, уже испустил дух.

Салем отошел на несколько шагов, чтобы полюбоваться на собственное творение. Издалека это и вправду напоминало страшные, обломанные кровавые крылья птицы. Вдруг откуда-то с высоты, словно стрела, спикировал орёл невероятных размеров. Птица властно уселась на голову Кёнига и начала клевать лёгкие. 

— Что это значит? Жертва принята? — спросил Эдвард, даже в облике монстра в его голосе угадывалось восхищение.

Салем кивнул. В этот момент он не мог вымолвить и слова, словно зачарованный, он смотрел на пирующую птицу. И вот, закончив с трапезой, та внимательно посмотрела на него: один глаз орла был белым, как стеклянный шар, взгляд его проникал в душу, вырывая её из тела. Салем почувствовал, как падает на неровные плиты старого пола, и с его головы слетает шлем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 - Среда, день Одина.


	4. IV. Узрите гнев благопристойнейшей из ведьм

Он очнулся, лежа на земле в обнимку со своей верной саблей, и, медленно поднявшись, огляделся. Вокруг было поле, поросшее жухлой травой, сквозь которую просачивался клубящийся туман. На небе не было ни единого облака, а кроваво-красная луна озаряла багряным светом всё вокруг. Где же он оказался? Вдруг рядом с ним что-то зашуршало, Салем отпрыгнул в сторону, готовясь нанести удар саблей, но услышал мяуканье. Всего лишь кот.

Животное подошло ближе, и Салем смог его разглядеть. Обыкновенный чёрный кот, только глаза такого же янтарно-медового цвета, как и у самого Салема. Кот тем временем с урчанием потёрся об его ноги, и куда-то побежал, подергивая кончиком хвоста. Он словно приглашал идти следом, желая что-то показать. Салем не мог противиться — если уж Всеотец захотел показать нечто важное, это знание нужно принять. 

Пройдя через поле, кот привёл Салема к круглой полуразрушенной арке. Когда-то на ней была надпись, нанесённая красной краской, но со временем буквы выцвели. Кот пробежал под аркой и направился к огромной раскидистой яблоне, растущей в центре поляны, обошел дерево и лег в корнях, у подножия. Салем внимательно оглядел странное дерево: несмотря на позднюю осень, на самых толстых ветвях висели багряно-красные яблоки. Вдруг кот зашипел, Салем сделал шаг назад и спиной наткнулся на что-то, его словно несильно ткнули в спину носками сапог. Обернувшись, он увидел, что на дереве, в тех местах, где росли яблоки, теперь было тринадцать повешенных женщин. Не просто женщин — все до единой были ведьмами. Что же такое решил показать ему Фёльнир, и как это связано с Эдвардом?

Кот за спиной замурлыкал. Салем повернулся в его сторону, но столкнулся лицом к лицу с девушкой. Прежде ему никогда не доводилось встречать таких: белые волосы, губы цвета свежей крови и абсолютно слепые глаза. Но Салем был готов поклясться всеми Богами, что она его разглядывала! Девушка улыбнулась, и от этой улыбки мороз прошел по коже. Салем хотел было схватиться за саблю, но та оказалась в руках незнакомки. Ловко высвободив клинок и отбросив ножны, она стала надвигаться на Салема так стремительно, что убежать или увернуться не вышло бы при всём желании. Мгновение — и она уже пронзила его сердце, вогнав лезвие глубоко в дерево, а потом засмеялась. Ветки с качающимися на них висельниками загорелись синим пламенем Преисподней.

Салем висел на дереве, словно Всеотец, пригвожденный копьем к стволу Иггдрасиля, пока девушка с интересом разглядывала плод рук своих. Прежде чем умереть, он увидел, что в свете холодного синего пламени она отбрасывала рогатую тень.

Он пришел в себя от того, что ему на голову вылили ледяную воду. Отфыркиваясь, Салем судорожно огляделся по сторонам — ни секунды не хотелось задерживаться в видении, подаренном Всеотцом. К счастью, это была реальность. Салем сидел на развороченном полу, в центре круга буков, листья которых будто горели в свете факелов. Невольно он вспомнил то дерево, на котором повесили тринадцать ведьм.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Эдвард, сидевший перед ним на такой же вывороченной плите с пустой флягой в руках.

— Ты снял шлем, это против наших правил, — сурово заметил Салем, пытаясь привести в порядок промокшие волосы. — И на воду, как я смотрю, не поскупился.

Эдвард усмехнулся.

— Для тебя не жаль. Так что произошло? — он выпрямился и протянул руку, за которую Салем ухватился. — Потерял сознание от собственных подвигов?

— Герр Спеллман, ещё немного, ещё хоть пара слов, и я сделаю вывод, что моё раздражение вашей рожей перевешивает чувство долга перед собственным ковеном!

— Герр Саберхаген, — Эдвард сузил глаза и погрозил ему пальцем, — ещё немного, ещё хоть слово, и вы сами будете держать и связывать своих жертв во время ритуалов!

— Я бы предпочел выяснять отношения после того, как закончим здесь.

Салем обошел алтарь с их жертвой, вынул торчащий из земли длинный факел, поглубже вздохнул и произнёс:

— Ярл Кёниг, пусть огонь укажет путь в Вальхаллу!

Салем бросил факел на труп Кёнига, который мгновенно начали облизывать кроваво-красные языки пламени, и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из круга деревьев. На сегодня видений достаточно. Эдвард последовал за ним. Они успели углубиться в лес, отойдя от руин почти на полторы сотни метров, когда сзади послышался шорох. Их пытались преследовать. Причём не слишком умело.

— Назовись, или можешь попрощаться с головой! — сообщил Салем, остановившись, но не глядя назад.

— Советую принять правильное решение, — лениво протянул Эдвард, — мы знаем, о чем говорим.

Сзади послышалось ещё несколько неуверенных шагов, а потом дрожащий женский голос произнёс:

— Эдвард?..

Салем посмотрел на Эдварда. Тот стал бледен как полотно, медленно обернулся назад, где стояла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, миловидная девушка в заляпанном грязью синем атласном платье. Из-под её чепчика, украшенного крупными бантами, выбилась прядь волос пшеничного цвета. Она дрожала от холода.

— Зи? — спросил Эдвард, быстро направляясь к девушке. — Какого ангела ты тут забыла?! Какое именно из слов «не смей ходить за мной и беспокоить» тебе не было понятно?

Эдвард яростно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, казалось, ещё пару мгновений, и начнётся драка. Но Салем не стал бы участвовать в ней ни под каким предлогом — себе дороже. Он уже понял, что их преследовала непонятно откуда взявшаяся сестра Эдварда — Зельда.

— Ты! Послушай, ты, — она яростно начала тыкать пальцем в грязной перчатке в плечо Эдварда. В этот момент Салему стало интересно, как бы отреагировала Зельда, если бы увидела Эдварда в обличии монстра, — мы, кажется, прояснили один маленький момент: я выгораживаю тебя перед родителями, а ты даешь знать, где тебя найти. Всего одно простое правило, Эдвард, но ты и его умудрился не выполнить! Мне пришлось использовать отвратительное заклинание переноса, а потом бродить по этому мерзкому лесу всю ночь! А могла бы...

— Что ты могла? Опять виснуть на своём драгоценном Фаустусе? Да катись ты в рай со своими правилами! Ни слова не желаю больше слышать о том, что я должен делать ради чести семьи! Тебе надо — ты и делай! Или выходи, наконец, за Фаустуса, чтобы отравить его в первую брачную ночь! Как тебе такое, а? Ты же всегда мечтала о власти, сестрёнка!

Зельда хотела было влепить Эдварду пощёчину, но Салем вовремя оказался рядом и схватил её за руку.

— Ой-ой, фройляйн, кажется, вы заблудились, — он обольстительно сверкнул глазами, — да ещё и платье порвали настолько, что я вижу ваши соблазнительные лодыжки. Шли бы вы лучше... домой, например, где же такое видано — приличной фройляйн шляться по ночам неизвестно где?

Зельда покраснела и выдернула руку из хватки Салема.

— Неслыханно! Эдвард, у тебя отвратительный вкус на друзей! — она обернулась к ним спиной, и, подняв юбки, зашагала прочь. — Всего наихудшего, бараны!

— Не благодари, — Салем толкнул Эдварда плечом. — Но всё-таки, не думаешь, что ты слишком жесток к любимой сестре? Хорошо, что я не в вашем ковене, с другими родственниками ты наверняка ещё хуже.

— Зачем ты вмешался?! Да и какое тебе дело до моей семьи? Как хочу, так и обращаюсь с сестрой! И где я спрашивал твоего мнения?

Салем только рассмеялся, ему нравилось злить Эдварда и нравилась его реакция на подобные шутки, но, когда он выходил из себя, если говорили о сестре, да ещё и упоминали при этом её отношения... неужели это и есть кровная связь?

— О, не кипятись, — он положил руку на плечо Эдварда, — понимаю, как сладок этот запретный плод, я и сам бы с радостью позабавился с твоей сестрой. Так что ты в праве злиться на себя, хотя кровосмешение — дело семейное, тут и спорить не стану.

— Что?! — Эдвард округлил глаза.

— Что? Разве ты не спишь со своей сестрой? 

Эдвард ничего не ответил, только резко развернулся и ударил Салема в челюсть. Удар был хорош настолько, что Салем упал на землю, но Эдвард не унимался, и, бросившись на него сверху, попытался ударить снова. Салему повезло — благодаря хорошей реакции он вовремя поймал и заблокировал руки Эдварда, который теперь буквально сидел на нем.

— Знаешь, мы сейчас так близки... кажется, в таких ситуациях целуют, а не пробуют убить.

Эдвард остановился и ошалело поглядел на него, кончик его носа стал ярко-красным. Неловко поднявшись, он подхватил с земли свой шлем и убежал прочь. Салем же ещё некоторое время лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь сохранить в памяти тепло чужого тела, хоть и полученное таким странным образом. Конечно же, это было не из-за красотки Зельды, она его не интересовала. Правда заключалась в том, что ему был нужен только этот дурацкий Олень — Эдвард! Но эти чувства оставались непостижимыми — кто знает, может, Эдвард и вправду использовал какие-то заклятия, действующие на других именно так? Но когда Эдвард был рядом, невозможно было думать о чем-то кроме него и миссий. Казалось, он как болезнь, проник внутрь головы и поселился в каждой мысли, в каждом сне, в каждом слове и вдохе.

— Вот дерьмо! — закричал Салем, ударяя кулаками о землю. 

Всё становилось только хуже. Желая унять разгоряченный ум и привести мысли в порядок, Салем бесцельно бродил по лесу остаток ночи, а потом, не пользуясь заклинаниями перемещения, дошел до небольшого дома на окраине деревни, который выделили им с Эдвардом. Когда Салем добрался до постели, уже светало. Где-то далеко слышались первые крики петухов. Но ненависть не желала оставлять разум: хотелось сжечь дотла целую деревню вместе с её обитателями, и плевать, что скажет на это ковен, плевать, что подумает Эдвард! Засыпая беспокойным сном, он думал о том, что лучше всего будет, если он сделает вид, будто ничего не произошло — жизнь должна идти своим чередом.


	5. V. Девственницы, обиженные на весь мир, бывают очень опасны

После этого случая они с Эдвардом не разговаривали целую неделю. Миссий в это время не выдавали, так что можно было хотя бы попытаться уложить мысли в голове, ну, или подумать о видении, дарованном Всеотцом. Но вспоминать о собственной смерти Салему хотелось меньше всего, поэтому большую часть времени он провел в постели, окруженный гримуарами и фолиантами. Изредка он делал вид, что читает, а сам наблюдал за Эдвардом, не находящим себе места после встречи с сестрой. Интересно, о чём он мог думать и что он чувствовал в этот момент? В нём могли кипеть любые эмоции — начиная от ненависти к Салему за дурацкие шутки, и заканчивая страхом, что его найдут и заставят вернуться... но было бы неправильно дать Эдварду сдаться так просто, ведь он всё-таки один из немногих, кто стал кандидатом в Первосвященники. Не за красивые же глаза его удостоили подобной участи!

Пока Салем гадал, как выйти из непростой ситуации, в которой он оказался, между прочим, по вине Эдварда, тот решил взять инициативу в свои руки и первым сделать решающий шаг на пути к перемирию. В тот вечер он сидел на подоконнике большого арочного окна и пристально наблюдал за надвигающимися на деревню иссиня-черными грозовыми облаками.

— Знаешь, после твоих рассказов про Древних Богов я представляю себе, как там, наверху, Тор скачет на своей колеснице, запряженной огромными козлами, и глаза у них горят прямо как у тебя, алым пламенем. — Эдвард рассмеялся. — Но я всё время думаю о том, что бы было, если бы я избрал другой путь и источник силы. Для меня главное — магия, она даёт воистину потрясающие возможности, — Салему показалось, что Эдвард коротко всхлипнул, — и не важно, что я продал душу в обмен на силу.

Похоже, сам Эдвард не верил ни единому слову, что слетали с его губ. Он пытался себя убедить, но выходило у него ужасно.

— Ты не говорил, что вы отдаете душу в обмен на способности, — Салем отложил очередной гримуар и резко приподнялся на кровати, пружины матраса протестующие скрипнули под ним.

— А разве у вас не так? — Эдвард обернулся, в его глазах стояли слёзы.

— Конечно нет, мы считаем, что душа не может служить разменной монетой в битве Богов. Как ты знаешь, валькирии забирают в Вальхаллу только самых храбрых воинов.

— А ты что же, в Вальхаллу собрался? — Эдвард сел на кровать рядом с Салемом и пристально на него посмотрел. В этом взгляде было нечто жуткое, возможно, так смотрят на жертв гончие, присланные из ада.

— Нельзя предугадать, что случится завтра, — Салем посмотрел Эдварду в глаза, — мы выбрали не самый безопасный способ для получения знаний. Мы экспериментируем и импровизируем ради того, чтобы никто нас не остановил.

— Но при этом мы рискуем, знаю, — он взял руку Салема в свою. Его ладони обжигали будто пламя. Похоже, сейчас Эдвард, как и в их первую встречу, применил ту же запретную магию, сопротивляться которой не было никаких сил, — только после смерти мы окажемся в разных мирах. Тебя заберут валькирии, а меня утащат в ад демоны. Но я не хочу тебя отпускать.

От удивления Салем не мог проронить и слова, только сидел и смотрел на Эдварда, не мигая, словно кот. А потом рассмеялся, повалил Эдварда на кровать и навис над ним.

— Даже если тебе захочется отправиться в ад, я не пущу тебя туда, или утащу с собой в Вальхаллу. Силой. Ты понял меня?

— Как я могу отказать, если мне приказывает сам герр Саберхаген?

Эдвард обвил руками его шею, прижимая к себе.

— Ты же понимаешь, что происходит? — спросил он.

— Если честно, я думал, ты пытаешься меня приворожить или пробуешь на мне заклятие собственного изобретения, — отозвался Салем, зарывшись пальцами в темно-медные волосы Эдварда. — Не могу сопротивляться, хотя, когда я только учился колдовать, с успехом отбивал девичьи атаки. Эдвард, я не понимаю, что ты делаешь со мной...

— Я не делаю ничего, что противоречило бы твоей воле, — Эдвард снова пристально смотрел на него. Перед Салемом будто раскрылись врата в бездну. — Удивлен, что ты заметил моё колдовство при нашей первой встрече. Но я всего-то боялся, что ты не захочешь со мной говорить, все советовали обходить тебя стороной.

— Тогда зачем ты выбрал меня? Ты же знаешь, что я — одиночка, и мне ничего не стоило прикончить тебя при первой же нашей встрече, а потом принести в жертву духу моря.

— Именно потому я и выбрал тебя, ты казался безумно одиноким, как и я сам. Я подумал, мы сможем стать друзьями, но я не хочу быть... только другом.

Последние слова Эдварда болью отозвались в сердце. Салем замер, с трудом подбирая слова.

— Что это значит? Ты говоришь, что не хочешь быть другом, но при этом пытаешься меня приворожить и... Боги, почему мне не по себе?!

Эдвард хитро улыбнулся.

— Дурак. Это значит, что ты — полный дурак, — подушечкой большого пальца он провел по губам Салема, — я не применял никаких заклятий и сейчас не колдую. Удивительно, как ты не замечаешь таких очевидных вещей, как симпатия и другие чувства? Я читал в одной древней книге, что любовная магия — самая сложная, никому не подвластная. 

Салем молчал и смотрел на Эдварда. От такого откровения предательски дрожали колени. Прежняя осторожность, стремление сторониться людей и никому не открываться затрещали по швам с появлением Эдварда в жизни Салема, а теперь его и вовсе угораздило влюбиться в это недоступное создание — кандидата в первосвященники. Если Церковь Ночи решит выбрать его, то будущего у них не будет.

— Сейчас ты думаешь о том, что я решил «нагуляться», пока не призовут обратно в ковен?

— Честно говоря, да, мы обречены, — еле выдавил из себя Салем.

— Всегда есть шанс, что Совет выберет не меня, а, скажем, Фаустуса, — Эдвард снова улыбнулся, — а если нет, уверен, я смогу что-нибудь придумать. Сильные чувства не проходят без последствий, особенно для колдунов.

— Так скажи же, умник, что нам теперь делать? Мы вляпались по самые уши!

— А разве не очевидно? Мы должны делать то, чего хочется нам здесь и сейчас. Иногда мне кажется, что ты слишком невинное создание, даже при всем своём нарочито-грозном виде. Только не красней пожалуйста, ты же не девочка из Библейского пояса[4]! Я ведь вижу, как ты смотришь на меня. Между прочим, — Эдвард провел руками по спине Салема, спустился к ягодицам и прижал его к себе, — тебе тут практически в любви признались, а ты даже не заметил!

Салем не мог найти слова. В отношениях с кем бы то ни было он никогда не заходил дальше пары свиданий, а потом вовсе терял интерес к человеку, но в этот раз всё было иначе. Ему нравился Эдвард... нет, даже больше — он был готов за него убивать, но признаваться себе в том, что может испытывать к кому-то такое низменное чувство, как любовь или привязанность, было равнозначно признанию поражения. И вот теперь Эдвард сумел его перехитрить и загнать в угол.

— Ты не понимаешь, чего хочешь, со мной тебе будет сложно, — Салем уткнулся лбом в плечо Эдварда, глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. — Если я отвечу на твои чувства, то не станет ли и без того непростая ситуация хуже?

— Знаешь, кажется, что хуже уже точно не станет. Не буду дурить тебе голову чепухой, которую обычно говорят девственницам перед тем, как принести их в жертву. Да, нас не ждет ничего хорошего, но могу пообещать, что не отступлюсь так просто и найду выход. Думаю, ты хотел предельной честности — вот она. Ну так что?

— На мой взгляд, это уже запредельная честность. Мне поздно бежать от себя, так что да, я тоже определенно что-то чувствую...

— О... ну вот, как я и говорил, ты покраснел! — рассмеялся Эдвард.

— Потому что ты — идиот, перестань смеяться или я...

— Что ты сделаешь? — насмешливо перебил его Эдвард.

— Заставлю тебя замолчать!

Губы Эдварда были мягкими и теплыми. Салем скользнул языком в его рот, вторгаясь в незнакомое пространство и исследуя его, осторожно касаясь кончиком кромки зубов, чуть сминая губами губы. А потом их языки встретились. Это было похоже на магию, когда узоры двух разных заклинаний, сплетаясь вместе, создают новый рисунок, совершенный и прекрасный. Оторваться от Эдварда было невозможно, а все сомнения теперь казались такими жалкими и нелепыми. В порыве страсти Салем прикусил губу Эдварда, но понял это, только когда почувствовал во рту соленый вкус крови.

— Салем, — застонал Эдвард, — кусаешься как кот!

— Можно подумать, тебя никто никогда не кусал! Это обычное дело в колдовских оргиях... или... — улыбнулся Салем, слизывая с губы Эдварда выступившую каплю крови. — Ты никогда ни с кем не целовался?

В ответ Эдвард только фыркнул, но кончик его носа еле заметно покраснел.

— Давай поговорим о твоей невинности, — Салем сменил положение и сел у Эдварда в ногах. — Как в вашем ковене относятся к кандидату в первосвященники? Много ли желающих провести с тобой ночь?

— Не так много, как ты думаешь. В основном они меня или боятся, или стараются угодить, первое чаще. Моя сестра постоянно липнет к Фаустусу, пытаясь выполнить все его желания, будто я не знаю, что по ночам происходит в библиотеке! Эти стоны слышны даже в общих спальнях Академии, а следы от порки видны на спине Зи через ткань блузы!

— Мерзкий, мерзкий Блэквуд! Неужели, — Салем расстегнул штаны Эдварда, просунул руку под его сорочку[5] и плавным движением погладил напряженный член, — ты ему завидуешь? По ночам он развлекается в библиотеке не с кем-нибудь, а с твоей сестрой, а тебя все боятся...

Эдвард шумно выдохнул, закусив и без того припухшую после поцелуя губу.

— Нет! Дело не в этом! Зи — моя сестра! Она должна поддерживать меня, а не тупой кусок мяса, который не имеет ни капли уважения к ней! 

— Да, это очевидно, — Салем задрал сорочку Эдварда и медленно лизнул его член от основания до головки, — совершенно очевидно, что ты завидуешь. И дело даже не в твоей сестре.

Эдвард издал приглушенный стон, но интонаций не сменил.

— Да чему тут завидовать?!

— Ну-у, не знаю, — Салем приподнял свою сорочку — с брюками возиться не пришлось, где это видано, чтобы валяться в постели одетым — навис над Эдвардом и потерся членом о его член, — я думаю, этот самый Блэквуд хоть и не отличается умом и способностями, но, в отличие от тебя, — он наклонился к уху Эдварда, — похоже, весьма популярен. Хочешь, я убью его?

— Не надо, — промычал Эдвард, поглаживая Салема по бедрам, — быстрая смерть — слишком щедрая награда для такой крысы... и что ты собираешься делать?

— Пытаюсь тебя совратить, разве не видно?

— Только не прикончи меня случайно, в порыве страсти!

— О чем ты? Неужели... — от удивления Салем сполз с Эдварда и сел на кровати рядом с ним. — Ты что, никогда не участвовал в оргиях ковена?

— Хм, нет, если тебе так интересно, — пробурчал Эдвард, садясь рядом и поправляя на себе одежду, — но это не значит, что мне не нравится то, что ты делал. Но я не люблю всю эту показуху, и чепуху о том, что все станут друг к другу гораздо ближе.

— Правда? Я думал, что во всех ковенах это обязательно. Поначалу мне тоже не нравилось, но потом я подумал, что можно всё обернуть в свою пользу. Однажды я переспал со своим врагом: после этого он боялся перейти мне дорогу — я стал живым напоминанием о «той ночи»! Он так стонал, умолял продолжать... 

— Во имя Темного повелителя, прекрати, — Эдвард схватил Салема за плечи и встряхнул. — Не хочу знать о тех, с кем ты спал!

— Ой-ой, что это, — Салем облизал губы, — наша маленькая девственница ревнует меня к другим?

— Да заткнись ты!

— Хочешь, я женюсь на тебе после всего?

— Слишком много болтаешь! — Эдвард задрал сорочку Салема и засунул полы ему в рот. — Так-то лучше. Ты же позволишь делать с тобой всё, что я захочу? 

Салем медленно кивнул. Эдварду он бы позволил сделать то, за что других, глазом не моргнув, стер бы с лица земли.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мой первый раз должен быть особенным? И я рад, что он случится именно с тобой. А теперь, — он развернул Салема спиной к себе, уложил лицом в подушку и задрал его сорочку практически до лопаток, — просто расслабься и доверься мне. Ах да, не вздумай дергаться, иначе придется привязать тебя к кровати.

Салем ничего не мог разглядеть, его впервые поставили в такое положение, когда контролировать ситуацию не было возможности. Это раздражало, он нервно цеплялся за подушку, словно утопающий за спасательный круг.

— Ты слышал о магии Востока? — спросил Эдвард, прищелкивая пальцами. — Похоже, что нет. Позволь открыть тебе новый мир незабываемых ощущений.

Сказанное Эдвардом звучало несколько угрожающе. Салем решил не терять бдительности, ведь в любой момент могло потребоваться взять ситуацию под контроль. Кто знает, какие извращенные фантазии попытаются к нему применить, а так хотя бы получится обратить их себе на пользу. Эта мысль успокаивала, заставляя расслабиться. Если хорошенько подумать, для того, чтобы получить настоящее удовольствие, следует настроиться на определенную волну. Вдруг в нос ударил резкий и удушливый сладковатый запах и над самым ухом словно из ниоткуда послышался шепот Эдварда:

— Ты же не думаешь, будто я не знаю, что делать, даже если это мой первый раз? 

Эдвард плавно прошелся пальцами по спине Салема, словно он был землевладельцем, оценивающим свои обширные угодья, удовлетворенно хмыкнул, обвёл языком поясничные ямки, затем опустился ниже, выводя на ягодицах замысловатый узор. От прикосновений по телу пробежали мурашки, а приторный запах стал заполнять собой всю комнату, от него нельзя было никуда деться, голова сделалась непомерно тяжёлой и начала кружиться. Эдвард, между тем, те терял времени зря — водил языком уже между ягодиц, опускаясь всё ниже... А потом всё изменилось.

Салем будто наполовину покинул пределы тела, и теперь его сознание было окутано нежным бархатным белесым туманом, прикосновения к которому дарили ни с чем несравнимые ощущения восторга и удовольствия. И в то же время он ощущал тепло Эдварда, который был повсюду — внутри него, на коже, касался, гладил и ласкал. Это напоминало магию, которая решила обрести две человеческих формы, чтобы сплестись, создавая новую, необъятную и неукротимую силу, неподвластную ни одному закону. Но длилось всё каких-то жалких пару мгновений, Салема будто сбросили с огромной высоты, и он снова оказался в своём теле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 - Библейский пояс (англ. Bible Belt) — регион в Соединённых Штатах Америки, в котором одним из основных аспектов культуры является евангельский протестантизм. Ядром Библейского пояса традиционно являются южные штаты. Связано это в том числе с тем, что здесь наиболее сильны позиции Южной баптистской конвенции, одного из крупнейших религиозных объединений США.
> 
> 5 - Действие происходит в 1850 году, мужчины еще не носили нижнего белья в современном понимании, поэтому рубашки были довольно длинными. Делалось это для конкретной цели: мужчина заворачивался в свою рубашку — просовывал переднее полотнище между ног назад, а заднее вперед — на манер подгузника или пеленки, а затем сверху натягивал брюки.


	6. VI. Наступательная магия востока

Широко распахнув глаза и жадно вдыхая прохладный воздух комнаты, Салем попробовал приподняться в постели, но не смог под весом чужого тела. Рядом на подушке спал Эдвард, его щетина колола плечо, а ноги затекли от того, что Эдвард по-хозяйски закинул на них свою ногу.

Пытаясь не поддаваться панике, Салем попробовал вспомнить, что же произошло с ним всего несколько часов назад. Ему было хорошо, даже слишком хорошо, но при этом он не мог себя контролировать. Салем почти час разглядывал потолок, который изредка озаряли вспышки молний, и слушал стук дождя о стекло, чтобы сосредоточиться и поймать хоть часть воспоминаний, ускользающих от взволнованного разума. Но восстановить получилось только ощущение безграничного удовольствия, от которого его трясло... а потом в его памяти всплыл неожиданно связный эпизод: Эдвард осторожно развязывает его руки и целует следы на коже. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот маньяк умеет быть ещё и нежным!

Чтобы убедиться в том, что всё действительно было на самом деле, Салем открыл глаза и посмотрел на руки. Очередная вспышка молнии осветила неровные следы на запястьях.

— Вот мерзавец, всё-таки, привязал, — прошипел он.

Никто и никогда не делал с ним ничего подобного. Даже не так — Салем никому не позволял заходить так далеко, а Эдвард воспользовался его слабостью, показав своё истинное лицо. Хотя кто бы мог сомневаться в том, что власть для Эдварда действительно важна. Интересно было бы посмотреть на него, когда он сам утратит контроль над ситуацией и сможет быть разве что наблюдателем со стороны. А что, неплохая идея!

За окном раздался раскат грома и сверкнула ослепительная вспышка молнии. Салем улыбнулся. Определенно, это знак! В первую очередь нужно убедиться, что Эдвард крепко уснул и не подскочит от малейшего шороха: Салем осторожно убрал с себя так бесцеремонно и собственнически закинутые руку и ногу Эдварда, но в ответ тот скорчил только недовольную гримасу и повернулся на другой бок. Отлично, если он и дальше продолжит спать без задних ног, то задумку удастся провернуть без проблем.

Осторожно выскользнув из кровати, Салем почувствовал, как наступил на что-то мягкое, похожее на сверток. Он поднёс находку ближе к глазам, чтобы получше разглядеть, и практически сразу понял, что это их с Эдвардом шелковые галстуки, соединенные вместе. Идеально для того, чтобы привязать к кровати любовника — если от них и останется след, то ненадолго, в отличие от пеньковых веревок, натирающих кожу до крови.

Салем вернулся к кровати и сел рядом с Эдвардом, осторожно поднял его руки, и, связав их между собой подобием шелковой ленты, надёжно примотал к металлическим прутьям в раме изголовья кровати. Эдвард при этом спал так крепко, что не отреагировал ни на одно действие. Откинув одеяло в сторону, Салем залюбовался очертаниями тела Эдварда: если всё пройдет удачно, совсем скоро удастся не только кое-кого проучить, но и получить при этом массу удовольствия! От этой мысли по спине пробежала дрожь нетерпения, губы сами собой расползлись в торжествующей ухмылке. Наверное, так чувствовал бы себя кот перед открытым кувшином жирных сливок. Только Эдвард был куда лучше, чем сливки, он был лучше, чем любые удовольствия мира!

Салем навис над Эдвардом и стал нежно целовать, несильно прикусывая кожу, медленно опускался вниз. Когда он добрался до живота, Эдвард начал ворочаться и ёрзать, а после того, как Салем лизнул вставший член Эдварда, тот сонно открыл глаза.

— Ммм… Салем… что ты делаешь?! — Эдвард резко дернулся, пытаясь освободить привязанные руки.

— Да так, ничего такого. Ты хотел, чтобы первый раз был особенным? Надеюсь, он был? Для меня так уж точно, не знаю, что ты сделал, но меня ты получил, а вот я… я так и остался ни с чем. Тебе не кажется это несправедливым? Я подумал, что твой второй раз может и не стать таким удивительным, но обещаю, ты его запомнишь.

— Да, я тебя одурманил дымом, но тебе же понравилось!

Салем кинул на него строгий взгляд.

— Если ты и дальше хочешь быть со мной, запомни: моё доверие стоит дорого. Я не люблю терять контроль над ситуацией, уверен, ты и сам этого не любишь, но за то, что ты надругался над моей честью, я отомщу.

— И что же ты сделаешь? — Эдвард лукаво прищурился.

— Увидишь…

Салем облизнул губы, подтянулся выше, всем телом прижался к Эдварду и начал жадно его целовать, не забывая при этом тереться своим пахом об его. Он чувствовал, как возбужден Эдвард, как он вздрагивает и стонет. И когда сам Салем уже был на грани, он оторвался от Эдварда и, задыхаясь, приложил палец к его губам.

— Тише-тише... слишком рано заканчивать… эту игру.

— Тебе недостаточно? — простонал Эдвард.

Салем сделал вид, что задумался, а потом произнёс:

— Нет, недостаточно. Ты обещал магию Востока, и где же она? Хочешь сказать, что у тебя ничего нет, кроме дурмана?

Тут Салем заметил, что под подушкой Эдварда что-то поблёскивает, потянулся, будто бы нечаянно снова навалившись на глухо застонавшего Эдварда. Рука нащупала выпуклый прохладный пузырёк. Выудив его из-под подушки, Салем по-кошачьи грациозно изогнулся и уселся у Эдварда в ногах.

— Что у нас тут?

Он внимательно оглядел находку. Это был хрустальный флакон с резной пробкой, наполовину заполненный густой маслянистой жидкостью. Пробка поддалась легко, в воздухе разлился тонкий аромат: горьковатый дым, смолистое дерево, раскаленный перец...[6]

— И вправду волшебно, Эдвард! Но то, для чего ты это использовал, было уже не так волшебно. Хочешь, я покажу настоящее волшебство? — Салем закусил губу и коварно улыбнулся. — Применение этой штуке я уж точно найду, тем более что маленькая девственница в определённом смысле девственницей и осталась. А чтобы и дальше принимать участие в тёмных ритуалах, нужно быть более порочным, иначе как я отличу тебя от одной из наших жертв?

— Да заткнись ты, — обиженно буркнул Эдвард, кончик его носа снова покраснел.

— Тогда давай обойдемся без прелюдий, — усмехнулся Салем, выливая немного масла себе на ладонь, — я же вижу, что ты ёрзаешь от нетерпения!

— Да кто ещё ёрзает! На себя посмотри!

— Тише, маленькая девственница, тише. Своими криками ты можешь разозлить меня, и всё будет не так нежно, как ты себе представлял.

— А разве не ты рассказывал мне о том, что обычно тебя умоляют о продолжении? — Эдвард развёл ноги и рассмеялся.

— Но позволит ли ваша гордость умолять меня, герр Спеллман?

— Вот и проверите опытным путём, герр Саберхаген.

Салем ухмыльнулся, поглаживая Эдварда между ягодиц, и медленно толкнулся двумя пальцами внутрь, от чего тот снова заелозил по простыне.

— О, моя маленькая девственница, похоже, что ты напросилась, — он продолжал дразнить Эдварда, то почти полностью вытаскивая пальцы и лаская вход, то снова погружал их внутрь почти до костяшек, слушая сдержанные стоны.

— Салем! Прекрати так меня называть, и будь добр, не болтай в процессе, это раздражает! Кляп — лучшее, что может тебе помочь!

— Процесс… как это грубо! Я чувствую себя использованным. А как же страсть, любовь, томление? Я ужасно оскорблён этими словами, и не думай, что тебе не придётся заглаживать вину.

Капнув немного масла на свой член и растерев, Салем раздвинул ноги Эдварда пошире и пристроился между ними, закинув одну себе на плечо.

— Лучше расслабься, Mein lieber[7], и побереги силы. Я знаю, ты будешь кричать, — прошептал он на ухо Эдварду, поглаживая его возбуждённый член. 

Эдвард дёрнулся и протяжно застонал, когда Салем вошел в него. Несмотря на подготовку, первое время двигаться было трудно, и Эдварда пришлось крепко держать, но он по-прежнему пытался не выдавать своих ощущений. Вот она, истинная гордость колдуна, которого с самого детства считали избранным, Эдвард не сможет так просто дать себе волю. Но есть безотказный способ помочь ему расслабиться — ещё больше ласки. 

Салем начал целовать его плечи, гладить по нежной коже, а затем накрыл ладонью его член. В этот момент Эдвард не выдержал — его негромкое фырканье переросло в стон. Он и сам начал двигать бёдрами, пытаясь подстроиться под ритм.

— Не останавливайся! Во имя тёмного… — уже не сдерживаясь, стонал Эдвард.

— Тише! — шикнул на него Салем. — Мы не на оргии в ковене!

Салем начал двигаться чуть быстрее и, прижавшись носом к шее Эдварда, тихо застонал, кончая в него. Вскоре Эдвард задрожал, выплёскивая семя Салему в руку. 

— Тебя и умолять не нужно, ты сам знаешь, что делать, — выдохнул Эдвард.

— Не стоит благодарности, — ответил Салем, отстраняясь и развязывая путы, удерживавшие Эдварда, — теперь твоя непорочность не будет беспокоить меня так сильно. Но я бы ещё поработал над тем, чтобы ты стал по-настоящему опасным и порочным колдуном!

— Думаю, это лишнее… Послушай, может ты наколдуешь что-нибудь, что уберет беспорядок, который мы тут устроили?

— Почему бы тебе не поколдовать самому? — Салем повалился на постель и потянулся. — Лично я слишком устал.

— Ладно-ладно, — Эдвард наклонился вниз и нащупал возле кровати скомканную ткань, оказавшуюся его сорочкой, вытер себя, а затем стал заботливо и нежно вытирать Салема, — что бы ты без меня делал?

— Так бы и уснул, — пожал он плечами.

— Как думаешь, насколько быстро мы друг друга прикончим? — спросил Эдвард, обнимая его за шею.

— Разве ты меня не знаешь? — Салем обнял его в ответ. — Если я за что-то борюсь, то борюсь до конца. Похоже, тебе придётся терпеть меня до самой смерти.

— Во-первых, — начал Эдвард официальным тоном, — умирать пока слишком рано, ни одному из нас и ста лет не исполнилось, сам понимаешь, это только начало жизни. А во-вторых, теперь я буду считать тебя своим, тебе стоит об этом помнить.

Салем рассмеялся в ответ:

— Напугал так напугал! И что же мы будем делать?

— Не знаю, — Эдвард пожал плечами, — тихой семейной жизни точно не получится. 

— Пфф, судя по тому, как смертные любят войны, без работы мы не останемся, а свободное время можно посвятить путешествиям. Ну или уйдем на покой досрочно, — Салем зевнул и устроился поудобней на плече у Эдварда, тот потрепал его по взъерошенным волосам.

— Совсем как кот… И как жить с таким?

— Ничего, разберешься как-нибудь, — сонно пробормотал Салем, закрывая глаза. Спать хотелось ужасно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 - Масло агарового дерева (Уд).
> 
> 7 - Нем. Mein lieber - Мой дорогой.


	7. VII. Благословляю тебя, проклинаю тебя

Вместе они пережили обе войны смертных, где сражались как на стороне победителей, так и на стороне проигравших, спрятав свои деяния между строк истории. Они многое видели, через многое прошли, но оставались вместе. В свободное время Салем пытался приобщить Эдварда к прекрасному: показывал шедевры мирового искусства смертных и брал с собой практически на каждую постановку опер Вагнера, которые Эдвард считал лучшим снотворным и часто клевал носом, положив голову Салему на плечо.

— Это же классика нашего времени! — восклицал порой Салем, когда Эдвард отказывался куда-либо выбираться. — Я же не заставляю тебя читать его философские труды и изучать мистический символизм, а ведь он и не догадывается, насколько близок к раскрытию тайн!

В ответ Эдвард любил своеобразно отомстить, беря Салема с собой в путешествия.

— Ты — мой спутник, — отвечал он на мыслимые и немыслимые возражения. — Такой же обязательный элемент путешествия, как и саквояж. К тому же, что я буду делать, если заскучаю в пути?

Салему оставалось только терпеть все издевательства с магическими перемещениями, а иногда Эдвард заигрывался в смертных и приходилось осваивать вместе с ним поездки на поездах, теплоходах, а позже даже уговорил Салема пользоваться самолётами! Одним из таких путешествий стал их визит в Америку, в небольшой американский городок Гриндейл в штате Висконсин, где жили сёстры Эдварда. К тому моменту Салем был вместе с ним почти целую жизнь смертного человека — около ста лет, но родственники Эдварда по-прежнему относились к их отношениям с осуждением. И, похоже, дело было в том, что он посмел притащить в свой дом не просто чужака из другого ковена, а человека с другим взглядом на саму основу и суть магии.

Очередным туманным утром, во время скучной прогулки по цветущему яблоневому саду Гриндейла, Эдвард был задумчив и напряжен, будто предчувствовал что-то не слишком приятное.

— Эдвард, — проворчал Салем, — ты будто сожрал дохлую жабу. Или Зельда подложила эту самую жабу в пирог Хильды? Я вижу, как Зи смотрит на меня волком с самого приезда, небось, ждёт момента, когда мы уедем. И да, Эдвард, зачем мы притащились сюда? Ни жертвоприношений, ни миссий здесь не будет, их и так стало куда меньше, чем сто лет назад. Раньше смертные в Европе не тряслись по каждому поводу, а сразу объявляли войну, — в досаде он пнул ботинком одну из яблонь, и в воздухе закружился ворох нежно-розовых лепестков.

— Это что-то вроде знакомства с моей семьёй, — задумчиво сказал Эдвард, наблюдая за действиями Салема. — Я хотел посмотреть, как вы будете реагировать друг на друга.

— О Боги! Эдвард, ты же не смотрины невесты устраиваешь, на кой мне было знакомиться с твоей семьёй?! И так понятно, что стоит только отвернуться, как Зельда зарубит меня и заставит Хильду испечь мясной пирог!

— Не преувеличивай. Зельда, конечно, не подарок, но такого она не сделает. По крайней мере, пока я здесь. К тому же тебя не так уж просто пустить на фарш, да и пирог будет сильно горчить.

— Что?! На что это ты намекаешь? — Салем навалился на Эдварда, прижал его к стволу одного из молодых деревьев.

— К примеру, на то, что только я могу оценить по достоинству твой вкус, — Эдвард обвил руками его шею и поцеловал, — но я кое-что хочу рассказать.

— И что же ты хочешь рассказать?

— Знаешь, ты познакомил меня со своей семьёй. Они мне очень понравились. Конечно, такие же ядовитые поганки, как и ты, но они позволили понять, что мне не хватало именно таких людей вокруг.

— Ну конечно, в отличие от твоих сестёр, мои родственники могут вполне сойти за нормальных. Хотя вот Хильда ещё ничего, я подозреваю, что она приёмная.

Эдвард сделал вид, что задумался, а потом рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, это бы многое объяснило. Она не хотела принимать Тёмное Крещение в своё время и грозилась сбежать к смертным…

— Дай угадаю, Зельда её поймала?

— Да, выстрелила из отцовской двустволки в голову и закопала в яме Каина на нашем кладбище, — будничным тоном сообщил Эдвард.

— Да Зи — настоящая душка. Меня она такой чести уж точно не удостоит — просто забудет закопать.

— Я могу закопать. Хочешь попробовать на себе нашу фамильную магию?

— Нет уж, воздержусь от удовольствия провести на себе такой сомнительный эксперимент. Судя по поведению Хильды, она оказывается в этой яме каждую неделю, если не чаще.

— Понятия не имею, — Эдвард задумался, — Зи вполне может вынашивать план о том, как бы незаметно тебя прирезать. Но… я бы хотел кое о чём поговорить.

— О том, что твою младшую сестру необходимо вытащить из лап этой Медузы Горгоны?

— Нет. Салем… я бы хотел предложить тебе одну вещь: если уж мне суждено быть запертым здесь, в этом ковене, я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я застрял здесь, в Гриндейле?

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты вступил в наш ковен и стал моим партнёром.

Салем рассмеялся.

— Надеюсь, ты не серьёзно? Твоя сестра съест меня живьём и не подавится! К тому же, уж больно твоя идея похожа на предложение руки и сердца, но я не вижу, чтобы ты стоял на одном колене и протягивал кольцо!

— Возможно, это и есть что-то вроде брачного договора, но пока только на словах, — прищурился Эдвард.

Салем недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Ты что, собрался взбунтоваться?

— Не знаю, но если я стану первосвященником, то сначала нарушу все правила, а потом изменю их ради тебя!

— Эдвард, ты знаешь, что давать такие обещания — слишком рискованно в первую очередь для тебя самого. Никто не любит тех, кто пытается сломать традиции, которые соблюдали веками.

— И всё же… — Эдвард взял его за руку и куда-то потянул. — Если меня выберут главой Церкви Ночи, я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы Дети Ночи уверовали в доктрину перемен!

— Не кажется ли тебе, — Салем улыбнулся, — что это тянет на осквернение того, во что вы так свято верите? Или ты хочешь переименовать Церковь Ночи в Церковь Отца Спеллмана?

Эдвард рассмеялся.

— А знаешь, звучит неплохо! Но я действительно хотел бы поменять законы, которые не дают многим свободно вздохнуть.

— А как же «таковы условия договора, дарующего силу»? — передразнил его Салем.

— Ты прав, это — главная проблема. Мне не нравится, что рано или поздно я должен буду сделать то, что потребует от меня Он. Уверен, что задание мне не понравится.

— Да кому бы понравилось. Разве что твоей сестре Зельде! — весело ответил Салем, а затем замер, взглянув наверх.

Они стояли перед круглой аркой, на которой красовалась полустертая красная надпись. За аркой угадывался силуэт огромного дерева.

— Что это? — произнёс Салем, указывая на дерево.

— Это? Самая старая яблоня Гриндейла. Своеобразная местная достопримечательность, сам понимаешь, туристам тут смотреть не на что, поэтому жители города вырастили огромный сад вокруг одного из «старейших жителей» этой дыры.

— Эдвард, — Салем крепче сжал его руку и потащил к дереву, — кажется, я уже видел это раньше. Ты же помнишь тот день, когда мы принесли в жертву герра Кёнига?

— Да, — судя по голосу, Эдвард немного растерялся, — в тот день мы встретили Зи.

— Да, и это тоже, но я не рассказывал о том, что Один наградил меня видением.

— Видением? И о чём же оно было?

— Я видел это самое место, — Салем встал перед деревом, внимательно его разглядывая. — И это самое дерево. Здесь был чёрный кот, который, наверное, был моим проводником, моими глазами.

Салем сделал шаг назад, споткнулся о торчащий из-под земли корень и повалился на землю. Перед глазами снова пронеслось видение: вот он наткнулся на одну из ведьм, висящих на дереве. Только теперь он видел их здесь и сейчас, наяву. Некоторые из них ещё были живы, страдали от агонии, задыхались, пытались спасти себя магией, перерезать веревки и выбраться, судорожно дергались в петле, а потом затихали навеки, глядя на него застывшими побелевшими глазами.

— Ведьмы, их тринадцать, они до сих пор здесь… Они ждут, они проклинают тех, кому верили, они проклинают это место… — прошептал Салем.

— Ты в порядке? — посреди этого ужаса возник Эдвард, который помог ему подняться.

За его спиной стояла та самая девушка с белыми волосами, что убила Салема в его же видении.

— Эдвард, берегись! — крикнул Салем, отталкивая его в сторону.

Видение таяло, словно дым. Перед ним не было ничего, кроме старого дерева, шелестевшего на ветру сочной молодой листвой.

— Да что с тобой такое? — Эдвард потянул его за руку и повёл подальше от этого места. — Что ещё ты видел? Расскажи, я хочу знать каждую деталь.

— Эдвард… — простонал Салем, хватаясь за голову. — Я, конечно, могу всё рассказать, но видения, что дарует Фёльнир, никогда не бывают однозначными, в них всегда заложен смысл, спрятанный между строк.

— Просто расскажи. Вместе мы сможем разгадать эту загадку. Я не говорил тебе, но охотники повесили на нём тринадцать ведьм, и никто из колдунов не захотел снимать их трупы. Это была жертва, которую ковен решил заплатить за своё спокойствие.

— И они считают, что неупокоенные души не затаили на них обиду? Мёртвые могут быть мстительны, тем более, если ковен не чтит их святую жертву. Неужели никто не задумался о том, что они могли оставить печать вечного проклятия?

— Не думаю, что кому-то есть дело до этого, — Салему показалось, что Эдвард что-то не договаривает. — Расскажи лучше о том, что ещё ты видел.

— Там была девушка…

— Девушка?

— Да, с белыми волосами и белыми глазами. В видении она весьма мило пригвоздила меня собственной саблей к этому дереву, а затем сожгла его пламенем ада. Больше я ничего не видел…

— Нет никаких мыслей о том, что бы могло значить такое своеобразное пророчество?

— Нет, Эдвард, я не знаю. Если честно, до сегодняшнего дня я даже не вспоминал о видении. Но думаю, меня хотели предупредить о чём-то важном, и считаю, что оно как-то связано с этим местом. Нам надо отсюда убираться, мне здесь не нравится.

— Конечно… — Эдвард немного помедлил с ответом. — Уедем через пару дней, мне осталось уладить пару дел в Академии.

***

Однако, через пару дней случилось то, чего Салем не ждал. Спустившись в гостиную старого дома Спеллманов, он застал Эдварда и Зельду яростно спорящими о чём-то.

— …ты должен сказать ему! И пусть катится отсюда ко всем ангелам! — воскликнула Зельда.

— Нет! Ты не имеешь права так говорить! — возразил Эдвард, но Зельда тут же его перебила.

— Не имею?! Нет уж, послушай, дорогой брат, это ты не имеешь права позорить нашу семью подобными связями, и уж тем более отказываться от должности Первосвященника, на которую тебя уже выбрали! Ты знаешь, что будет в противном случае!

У Салема внутри всё похолодело. Неужели Эдварда и вправду выбрали Первосвященником Церкви Ночи? Салем застыл на последних ступеньках лестницы, вцепившись руками в перила — единственное, что удерживало его сейчас от потери равновесия.

— Салем?.. — Эдвард, вылетевший из гостиной, остановился на полпути. — Ты всё слышал?

Салем медленно кивнул. Эдвард схватил его за локоть, потащил наверх, в комнату, и начал собирать чемодан Салема.

— Всё правда, — говорил он, — меня выбрали Первосвященником. Старый скоропостижно скончался. Мы ничего не сможем сделать, я не могу пойти против них. Я просил их оставить тебя со мной, но они отказали. Прости. Похоже, это и вправду конец. Я… мне очень жаль, что я втянул тебя в свою игру, но вместе мы провели чертовски прекрасные сто лет, а теперь… — он поставил перед Салемом чемодан. — Прости. Правда прости, когда-нибудь я найду решение нашей проблемы, но не сейчас. Тебе пора.

Салем не успел ничего сказать, даже посмотреть на Эдварда в последний раз — тот открыл портал и втолкнул его туда. Секунду спустя Салем уже стоял с чемоданом на пороге дома своей семьи. Ничего не видя и не замечая никого вокруг, он отворил дверь, поднялся по лестнице, дошел до своей комнаты и сел на кровать. Минуты тянулись, словно густая патока. Возможно, прошло всего лишь несколько часов, а может, и несколько месяцев, или даже лет. Салем ничего не ощущал, он был пуст изнутри, но всё же было нечто, греющее душу, маленькое, но настойчивое чувство. Нет, не любовь. Она сгорела без следа, но из пепла, словно феникс, родилось что-то более яркое — ненависть.

Салем рассмеялся.

— Будь ты проклят, Эдвард Спеллман, будь ты проклят во всех девяти мирах!

***

Следующие несколько лет Салем потратил на то, чтобы полностью отдаться ненависти и составить план действий. Месть предавшему его Эдварду была слишком мелкой целью, куда более интересной виделась перспектива отмщения целому миру. Только для воплощения подобной задумки нужна абсолютная власть, возможность поставить на колени магов и смертных, чтобы затем стереть их с лица земли. Так будет лучше. Для всех.

Салем окружил себя старинными фолиантами и гримуарами, не замечая происходящего вокруг. Словно средневековый безумец, предрекающий всем и каждому конец света, он днями и ночами сидел над книгами, выискивая по крупицам нужные слова, заклинания и ритуалы. Не было больше наивного мальчика, который старался избрать правильный путь для себя, чтобы не огорчать дорогих людей. Эдвард Спеллман собственными руками принёс его в жертву карьере на политической арене магического мира.

Что ж, это подношение не прошло даром, Эдвард. Только у тебя появился и опасный противник. Теперь мир будет иметь дело с новым Салемом, рожденным из мрака и льдов Хельхейма, пришедшего, чтобы править этим миром, а позже — его руинами.

У всего есть начало и конец, так и Салему удалось завершить поиски. Захлопнув один из древних фолиантов, он рассмеялся: столько лет пытаясь составить идеальный план, он не замечал, что у этой задачи простое решение, лежащее на поверхности. Захват власти, создание «новой религии». И кто же пойдёт за ним? Ну конечно же, ведьмы и колдуны. Столько потерянных амбиций и ненависти к смертным. Постоянная злость на себя и попытки спрятаться в подполье, защитить себя от охотников на ведьм. Но зачем жить такой жизнью, если есть силы, способности и возможность уничтожать города и даже целые империи? Каждый, кто обладает магией, хоть раз задавался подобным вопросом, каждый в глубине души считал себя выше и мудрее смертных. Без сомнения, сила иллюзии собственного превосходства и могущества только на руку Салему в этой «святой» войне.

Ещё пять лет потребовалось на поиски сторонников. Каждому лидеру нужны верные соратники — те, кому можно будет без сомнений доверить собственную жизнь. И Салему удалось найти таких людей, не сразу, конечно, но удалось. Для них он стал спасителем — оказавшись в нужное время и в нужном месте, протянул руку помощи, вытащил из безнадежных ситуаций и передряг, спас жизнь и подарил ей новый смысл. Так среди его людей выделились трое: Стоунхендж, Ньют и Дюк, которые стали не только последователями, но и хорошими друзьями. Насколько это было возможно для столь закрытого человека, каким стал Салем благодаря Эдварду.

***

Усмехнувшись и поправив галстук, идеально дополняющий классический костюм-тройку черного цвета и насыщенно-фиолетовую рубашку, Салем пригладил чуть вьющиеся тёмные пряди волос и подмигнул своему двойнику в зеркале. Он больше не был мальчиком, который выполнял мелкие поручения ковена и не знал, чего сам хотел, сейчас он ясно видит свои цели. Физическая сила и умения Шамана больше не нужны, теперь ценится умение перетянуть оппонента на свою сторону, сказать желаемое, сотворить для него собственную правду. Правду, которая не является ложью, а представляет собой скорее вариацию истины с некоторыми отступлениями.

В отражении, за спиной Салема, промелькнули красные всполохи. Он обернулся, недовольно взглянул на верхнюю полку книжного шкафа, где стоял шлем, а рядом с ним покоилась сабля в ножнах из чёрного дерева, с выцветшей золотой кистью на гарде. Его артефакты Шамана жаждали великих дел, и были не в восторге от того, что хозяин забыл о них.

— Я больше не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах, — произнёс Салем, чуть наклонив голову, — нет, я хорошо подумал. Мой статус больше не позволяет заниматься подобными вещами.

Духи, заключенные в артефактах, сопротивлялись. Они не хотели верить, что их предали забвению, пытались взывать к хозяину, но тот и слушать не желал.

— Спите!

Салем протянул руку, шлем и сабля задрожали. Вдруг лезвие выскочило из ножен и просвистело над ухом, ударив в зеркало, висящее на стене. По комнате в тот же миг разлетелись тысячи осколков.

— Что за непокорные создания! — воскликнул Салем, пытаясь вытащить накрепко застрявшее в стене лезвие, но оно хрустнуло и переломилось пополам, оставив в его руках гарду с обломком клинка. Это конец. Конец существования Кровавого Шамана. Теперь остался только лидер магической революции.


	8. VIII. У меня всегда есть план

И вот теперь Салем снова столкнулся с прошлым, носившим имя Эдвард Спеллман. За все тридцать лет, что прошли так скоротечно, он ничуть не изменился, разве что прибавилась пара морщин и немного седины в волосах. Он с интересом наблюдал за Салемом, в огромных зелёных глазах плясал тот же огонёк азарта, что и в первую встречу.

— Не могу сказать, что рад тебя видеть, Эдвард, — язвительно ответил Салем, — да и хозяин ты ужасный. Ты слышал про гостеприимство? Заставляешь нас лежать на холодном полу, да ещё и в этих мерзких цепях.

— Всему своё время, но я не буду приглашать ни тебя, ни твоих друзей на чай. Уж извини, нам пора начинать.

Послышался стук каблуков, рядом с Эдвардом появилась высокая статная женщина. По зловещей красной ауре под цвет её помады, Салем сразу понял, кто стоит перед ним.

— И Зельда здесь, будто встреча старых друзей! Вот уж кого-кого, а тебя, моя дорогая, я точно не рад видеть, — Салем рассмеялся, — не стану отрицать, ты всегда была той ещё стервой!

— Это возмутительно, — проворчала она, скидывая капюшон, и пронзая Салема взглядом, полным ненависти. Тугие светлые локоны выбились из причёски, делая её похожей на взъерошенную сову, — Эдвард! Сделай с этим что-нибудь!

— Спокойно, Зельда. Мы здесь как раз ради того, чтобы во всём разобраться. Оставлю за тобой почётную возможность начать процесс.

Салем фыркнул — Эдвард знал, как польстить сестре. Зельда выпрямилась, а потом хлопнула в ладоши несколько раз, мелькая алыми рукавами, выглядывающими из-под мантии, их цвет был различим даже в полутьме. Зажегся яркий свет, который нестерпимо резал глаза. Несколько секунд Салем был напрочь ослеплён, но, когда зрение постепенно начало к нему возвращаться, хватило и беглого взгляда, чтобы сделать правильный вывод: он и его люди обречены. Оттуда, куда их угораздило попасть, не выбирался никто. Совет магов, конечно, любил применить к непокорным чародеям самые дурацкие меры наказаний, но и человеческими жертвоприношениями во имя Тёмного Повелителя не гнушался. Ох уж эти сатанинские колдуны, когда же они поймут, что не всё на свете подчиняется их законам. Однажды и небесам, и аду настанет конец. Что они будут делать тогда?

— Дамы и господа, — Эдвард сделал шаг вперёд и оглядел аудиторию, состоящую из волшебников в чёрных мантиях, лица многих были скрыты под тенью капюшонов, но Салем чувствовал, что здесь и сейчас ради него собрались большие шишки из разных ковенов. Может, сюда прибыли даже представители его старого ковена, — сегодня мы встретились здесь, чтобы судить тех, кто совершил преступление против наших жизненных принципов.

Как пафосно. Интересно, понимает ли сам Эдвард, насколько никчёмны эти жизненные принципы? Такая приветственная речь не вызывала ничего, кроме смеха.

— Ой-ой, и чем же хорош этот принцип? Знали бы вы, сколько людей, владеющих магией, поддерживает непопулярное в ваших кругах мнение о том, что пора выйти из тени. Засиделись вы в подполье, уважаемые маги.

В толпе послышался неодобрительный шепот, Зельда скривилась, но сам Эдвард сделал вид, будто ничего не слышал.

— Кроме того, есть основания полагать, что этот человек, — Эдвард указал на Салема, — пытался устроить апокалипсис, и с помощью Книги Откровения призвать Четырёх.

Салем округлил глаза и сделал над собой неимоверное усилие, чтобы подняться и сесть. В тот момент он стал самой яростью, Гармом[7], вырвавшимся из Хельхейма. Если бы не цепи, что сдерживали его, ни от Эдварда, ни от Совета ничего бы не осталось.

Как же Эдвард узнал об истинном плане? О нем слышали только три человека, которым Салем доверял. Но и они думали, что Книга Откровения скорее «запасной вариант», благодаря которому можно держать в страхе мир, если тот не захочет повиноваться новому правителю. Кроме того, Салем никому не говорил, что после двадцати лет поисков он, пройдя мыслимые и немыслимые испытания, разыскал эту самую книгу и спрятал в надёжном месте. Там, где её никто и никогда не подумал бы искать. Этот сборник древних текстов для остальных был не более, чем пустым звуком, ложью, но при этом опасной и способной поставить мир на колени. И вот теперь всё говорило о том, что в «ближнем круге» завелась маленькая трусливая крыса, решившая продать подороже своих соратников и их секрет давления на общество. Но кто? Кого не устроило положение наместника властелина мира? Многие бы отдали жизнь за такую возможность!

— Однако, — Эдвард повысил голос, заглушая волны шёпота, порожденные толпой, — сначала мы должны во всём разобраться.

— Разобраться? — переспросил Салем.

Как правило, Совет Магов выносил решение без следствия или выяснения причин случившегося. Они казнили и миловали, даруя счастливцам нелепейшие наказания. Или… быть может, Эдварду действительно удалось добиться хотя бы таких изменений в судебной системе? В таком случае, за это его стоит как минимум уважать.

— Да, разобраться. — ответил Эдвард, до этого момента не обращавший на Салема никакого внимания. 

Теперь он смотрел Салему прямо в глаза, окружавшие их люди застыли и начали плыть, словно акварельная картина, попавшая под дождь. Это жуткое зрелище продолжалось до тех пор, пока в зале суда не осталось никого, кроме них двоих. Оковы, сдерживающие Салема, исчезли, но он по-прежнему остался заперт внутри пентаграммы.

— Я решил, что надо поговорить наедине и впустил тебя в свой разум, — Эдвард принялся расхаживать взад-вперед, — лишние уши в нашей ситуации совершенно ни к чему.

— Поговорить? Эдвард, не слишком ли поздно для разговоров? — Салем неловко поднялся на ноги, отряхнул рубашку и поправил жилет. — Говорить нужно было тридцать лет назад.

— Тогда я не знал, как найти выход из нашей ситуации. Сейчас всё изменилось.

— И в какую же сторону изменилось? Ты нашел решение, которое уже не нужно никому из нас? Кстати, забыл поздравить со свадьбой, вечно ты выбираешь самое неприемлемое — изгои, смертные. Хороший вкус, ничего не скажешь, — если бы Салем мог выйти за пределы сдерживающей пентаграммы, активной даже здесь, в мыслях Эдварда, то непременно врезал бы ему со всей силы.

— Остынь и послушай меня, это очень важно. На кону твоя жизнь! — обычно Эдвард не повышал голос без причины, но в тот момент он был эмоционален больше обычного, будто чего-то боялся.

— Нет уж! Сначала выслушай меня! Собрался казнить меня другим в назидание? Валяй! Только не прикидывайся заботливой наседкой, будто всё ещё пытаешься выполнить своё мистическое обещание. Не верю ни единому слову!

— Салем! Перестань вести себя как обиженная любовница! Замолчи хоть на минуту и послушай меня! — зашипел Эдвард, остановившись у самого края пентаграммы, в тот момент он не был похож на человека, скорее уж смахивал на огромную кобру.

— А что ты сделаешь, если я откажусь? Твой план полетит в рай, к ангелам? — поведение Эдварда было столь нелепо, что Салем не сдержал усмешки.

Но того, что случилось в следующую секунду, он никак не ожидал: Эдвард наступил на край идеального круга пентаграммы, под подошвами его ботинок что-то зашипело, поднялся пар. В этот момент Эдвард был ветром, колышущим ветки деревьев в лесу, горами, чьи пики пробивают облака, соленой землей, кровавой луной. Салем отступил на шаг и спиной ощутил сдерживающий барьер. Бежать было некуда, он лучше прочих знал, как страшен Эдвард в гневе.

— Давай покончим с этим поскорей, — выдохнул Салем, — нет желания терпеть и дальше подобное. Я был славным воином, так что заслужил быструю смерть.

Вопреки ожиданиям Салема, Эдвард крепко обнял его и жадно поцеловал. Полузабытое чувство магии, которая притягивала их друг к другу, походило на молнию, пронзившую тело, сопротивляться было невозможно, только ответить. Салем ничего не забыл. О, как же он скучал по этим губам, по этим чувствам, засыпая каждую ночь в полном одиночестве. Быть может, через секунду Эдвард и вправду убьет его. В таком случае, это был лучший предсмертный подарок. В ответ Салем несильно сжал зубами губу Эдварда, тот глухо застонал, во рту Салема появился солёный вкус крови — прощальный подарок для бывшего любовника.

— Салем! — Эдвард наконец-то от него оторвался. — Всё ещё кусаешься, как кот!

— Так ты собираешься меня убивать или как?

— Вальхалла подождет! Без меня ты туда не отправишься!

— Что это значит? — Салем опустился на пол, из-за происходящего начинала кружится голова.

— Я же говорил, тебе нужно меня выслушать!

— Да-да, я помню, ты предпочитал не ругаться со мной, а решать наши конфликты иначе...

— Если мой поступок и доказал что-то, так только то, что я никогда не врал, — Эдвард сел напротив него, — и всё ещё тебя люблю. Но сейчас не время и не место говорить об этом. Ситуация складывается не в мою пользу, я не хотел впутывать тебя в происходящее, но теперь ты сыграешь одну из важнейших ролей в предстоящих событиях.

— Похоже, после того как мне подлили зелье в бурбон, я не слишком чётко соображаю. Никак не могу уловить твою мысль.

— Сейчас объясню. У меня должен родиться ребенок... предугадывая твою реакцию, скажу, что это не мой ребенок! Но тебе придётся её защищать, пока она не исполнит своё предназначение.

— Ребёнок? Не твой? Да что происходит?!

— Это часть плана, если всё пройдёт хорошо, я верну обратно душу и при этом не лишусь сил. Но я не учел одного фактора: мне попытаются помешать. Так уж вышло. Тебе придется сыграть свою роль — стать компаньоном ребёнка, который родится. Но ты должен знать одну вещь: я изменю твоё сознание и ты будешь считать себя фамилиаром, гоблином, которого она выбрала сама.

Услышанное не желало укладываться в голове. Потерять себя, стать чьим-то фамилиаром — да что за план такой?!

— Эдвард... есть ли у меня выбор? — прошептал Салем.

— Боюсь, что нет. Но только так мы сможем быть вместе. Ну, или умрем, если всё пойдет вопреки моей задумке.

— Ты ужасен.

— Люблю твои комплименты, — ответил Эдвард, зализывая прокушенную губу. — Но нам пора возвращаться в зал суда. Помни, я хочу тебя защитить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 - Гарм (др.-сканд. Garmr) — в германо-скандинавской мифологии огромный четырёхглазый пёс, охранявший Хельхейм, мир мёртвых, хтоническое чудовище.


	9. IX. Крыса, саламандра и морская свинка

Салем хотел было сказать, что такая защита хуже смертного приговора, но не успел. Он снова сидел в настоящем зале суда, связанный цепями. Время будто откатилось назад: Эдвард снова повторял слова о том, что нужно во всём разобраться, прежде чем вынести вердикт. Что ж, теперь Салем стал пешкой в игре, правил которой не знал, и складывалось впечатление, что их и в помине не было! В такой ситуации не оставалось ничего, кроме как плыть по течению. Салем принялся внимательно слушать голоса вокруг и речь Эдварда.

— …для начала я настаиваю на наказании соучастников. Сама идея выдать смертным наше существование полна абсурда. Веками мы скрывались. На первый взгляд и вправду кажется, что мы боимся и прячемся, словно испуганные крысы. Но нет. Герр Саберхаген заблуждается. Мы — истина этого мира, те, кто стоит за каждым важным решением и на самом деле вершит историю. Это и есть настоящая власть над миром, о которой так мечтают смертные.

— Ты куда ужаснее, чем я предполагал, — проворчал Салем, но его слова заглушил одобрительный гул вдохновлённой толпы.

— Введите соучастников! — приказал Эдвард.

Откуда-то сбоку несколько людей в балахонах вытолкали двоих с мешками на головах. Один был высоким, а другой низеньким и полным. Салем без труда узнал в них членов своего «ближнего круга».

— Вот уроды, — процедил Стоунхендж, не издававший до этого ни звука.

— Похоже, все наши здесь, — ответил Салем, оглядывая новоприбывших, с которых снимали мешки.

— О, вижу, наша тёплая компания в сборе! — воскликнул высокий мужчина, тряхнул длинной шевелюрой каштанового цвета, одарил осуждающим взглядом Салема со Стоунхенджем и улыбнулся. — Только одного понять не могу, где выпивка и девочки?

— Есть тут одна, — Салем расплылся в улыбке и посмотрел на Зельду. — Дерзкая, горячая. Любит пожестче. Всё, как ты любишь, друг!

— Хороша, да, — усмехнулся Ньют, проследив направление взгляда Салема.

Зельда только скривилась ещё больше, сделав вид, что заводить разговоры с заключёнными ниже её достоинства, достала из-под полы накидки мундштук, вставила в него сигарету и закурила.

Тем временем Салем посмотрел на второго человека — низенького, со светлыми волосами и тёмной бородкой. Он отрешенно переминался с ноги на ногу и, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Салемом, судорожно высматривал кого-то в толпе. Словно надеялся, что вот-вот придёт помощь.

— Дюк, ты знакомого углядел? — спросил в своей грубоватой манере Стоунхендж, но ответа не последовало.

Салем заскрипел зубами от злости. Здесь действительно собрался «ближний круг», знавший о Книге Откровения. Но Ньют был спокоен как удав, и отшучивался в своей обычной манере, а вот Дюк… если подумать, этот человек мог втереться в доверие к кому угодно, выведать секреты и продать их в обмен на свою судьбу. Его поведение легко объяснялось, да и такому проныре не составило бы труда подмешать сонное зелье в бурбон, ведь именно он доставил бутылку от отправителя, вместе с карточкой, на которой значилось злополучное «С»…

— Итак, — изрёк Эдвард, мельком взглянув на Салема, видимо зная, что тот обдумывает их разговор, — дамы и господа, пришло время расплаты. Заключенный Дюк Райан, вы приговариваетесь…

— Не-ет! — истошно завопил Дюк.

— Право слово, — фыркнул Салем, — орешь как девственница перед первой брачной ночью.

— Вы обещали! — Дюк начал вырываться из хватки охранников. — Обещали, что пощадите, если я расскажу про их планы!

— Прибить бы тебя, Дюк, за отвратное пойло! — выругался Ньют. — Голова трещит до сих пор, не пожалею, если тебя в геенну огненную сошлют за такое!

— На Девятом круге ему будет самое место! — рассмеялся Стоунхендж. — Уходить надо с достоинством!

— Нет-нет, друзья, давайте не будем осуждать его, — Салем закрыл глаза и покачал головой, — достоинство — не про таких, как он, мы ведь знаем, что Дюк завизжит от первого же гвоздя под ногти!

Ньют со Стоунхенджем рассмеялись. Они, в отличие от Дюка, знали толк в пытках.

— Мы учли ваш вклад в дело, — спокойно ответил Эдвард, глядя на Дюка, — и посему вы приговорены всего лишь к ста годам заключения в теле Rattus norvegicus[8]. — Эдвард взмахнул рукой, и Дюк начал дёргаться, словно в припадке.

— Что-о?! — взревел он. — Не-ет! Это несправедливо!

— Пожалуй, я всё-таки лишу вас возможности говорить, — добавил Эдвард.

Человек перед ним начал складываться, словно бумажная кукла, и с хрустом, который издают старые ветки, если на них наступить, начал обращаться в животное. Уже через пару секунд на полу перед Эдвардом сидела крупная серая крыса с чёрными глазами-бусинами. Один из стражников, охранявших Дюка, бесцеремонно схватил животное за хвост и посадил в прозрачную пластиковую коробку с маленькими отверстиями для воздуха.

— Крысе — крысиная жизнь! — засмеялся Салем. 

Его соратники согласно закивали.

— Ньютон Хьюз! — сказал Эдвард, и Ньют послушно вышел вперёд.

— Увидимся на той стороне, друзья! Все красотки будут наши!

— Верь в нашу победу! — поддержал его Стоунхендж.

— Дания когда-нибудь станет твоей! — подбодрил его Салем.

— Вы приговариваетесь к ста годам заключения в теле Salamandra[9], — Эдвард указал рукой на Ньюта.

На его лице не отразилось тени беспокойства. Как и Дюк, он сминался, будто был бумажной фигуркой. Уменьшался, покрываясь пупырчатой кожей, пока не превратился в маленькую чёрную ящерицу с желтыми полосками по всему телу.

— Вот это и есть саламандра? — воскликнул Салем. — Какие же они отвратительные! Право слово, Эдвард, у тебя нет ни вкуса, ни фантазии!

Наблюдая за тем, как помощники Эдварда осторожно сажают то, что осталось от Ньюта, в пластиковую камеру, Салем не прекращал размышлять о словах Эдварда. Что же за участь уготована ему? «Гоблин» — слишком неточное понятие для будущего наказания. 

Тем временем подошла очередь Стоунхенджа. Эдвард подошел к сдерживающей пентаграмме и произнёс:

— Стоун Родригез, за более тяжкое преступление перед магическим обществом и непосредственную организацию операции по разоблачению вы приговариваетесь к двумстам годам в теле Cavia porcellus[10] и служению в качестве фамилиара избранному колдуну или ведьме.

На этих словах пентаграмма вокруг Стоунхенджа засветилась, тот не стал дёргаться или кричать от страха, только посмотрел на Салема, весело ему подмигнул, а потом скрылся в вспышке яркого света. После того, как всё закончилось, по поверхности пентаграммы заклубился белый дым, откуда высунулась мордочка лохматой морской свинки с рыжей шерстью. Эдвард кивнул помощнику, Стоунхендж пронзительно запищал, когда его взяли в руки.

— Суровый снаружи, но с ранимой душой… — заключил Салем, глядя на это зрелище.

Наконец-то пришел его черед принять наказание. Стоит ли верить, что всё предстоящее будет исключительно ради его блага? Подняв глаза, Салем столкнулся взглядом с Эдвардом, который уже стоял прямо перед ним. Если бы он снова затащил Салема в свой разум, или подал хоть какой-нибудь тайный знак, было бы не так тревожно, как сейчас — однажды предав, он мог обмануть снова.

— Салем Саберхаген, за попытку захвата власти над миром, попытку раскрытия смертным существования ведьмовства, а также за организацию апокалипсиса с помощью призыва Четырёх из Книги Откровения нам следует предать вас смертной казни, но… — он помедлил, по толпе, стоящей за ним, пробежал шепоток. — Однако у нас нет доказательств вашей причастности к последнему обвинению — Книгу Откровений не видел никто за последние пять сотен лет. Сомневаюсь, что именно вы смогли бы найти её. Считаю, что вы намеренно преувеличиваете своё значение, выдавая себя за избранного, нашедшего этот без сомнения легендарный артефакт. Посему я приговариваю вас к служению в качестве фамилиара избранному колдуну или ведьме, в облике гоблина без возможности осознания себя, на пять сотен лет, — Толпа разразилась возмущенным гулом. — Но. Это наказание может быть смягчено, или вовсе аннулировано, если вы докажете, что поняли ценность жизни, которую так стремились уничтожить.

— Красивая речь… — хотел было сказать Салем, но не смог.

С ним начало твориться непонятное: сознание заволокло дымкой, словно в страшном сне, он наблюдал, как меняется его тело. Как с хрустом удлиняются кости на руках и ногах, как пальцы становятся длинными и узловатыми, похожими на лапы хищной птицы. Изменения сопровождались ужасной болью. Кажется, он кричал, а может это был и не крик вовсе, а ветер, шумевший в кронах деревьев. Закончилось всё в одночасье, и после этого ему стало слишком легко, он будто бы устремился ввысь, подальше от злосчастного и проклятого зала суда, от этих чужих людей. Он направлялся туда, где в свете красной луны шелестит листва в заповедных рощах, где каждое дерево помнило тысячи висельников, что качались на их ветках, туда, где каждая травинка знала имена убитых и принесённых в жертву этому месту. Он приник к стволу ближайшего дерева в ожидании. Он был всем и одновременно ничем: он стал глазами и ушами этого леса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 - Лат. Крыса обыкновенная.
> 
> 9 - Лат. Саламандра.
> 
> 10 - Лат. Морская свинка.


	10. X. Не смейся над звуками ведьминского колокольчика

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени такого существования. Поначалу было только чувство свободы и вседозволенности, до этого неведомое. Позже пришло осознание того, что у него есть ещё и обязанности. Каждый хранитель, живущий в этом лесу, провожал заблудшие души туда, где они смогут коротать свою вечность в ожидании. Что будет после истечения срока, он не знал, но не слишком стремился к познанию этой чересчур манящей истины — духам должны быть неведомы и недоступны столь высокие материи. Таков закон.

Со временем обязанности превратились в рутину. Наверное, в лесу не было другого настолько скучающего духа. Другим не надоедали стенания мёртвых, которым закрыт путь в мир живых, не опостылел шёпот деревьев под порывами ветра, не накатывало чувство щемящей тоски, стоило лишь диску полной луны показаться из-за облаков. Всё изменилось в одно утро, когда в лес пришла она.

Девушка со светлыми волосами и алыми губами. Она приходила сюда часто. Будто искала ответы на вопросы, была очень близко к разгадке, но та ускользала из её рук, словно южный ветер. Она была ведьмой. Но не такой как другие, она умела слушать, была проницательна и умна не по годам. В то самое утро она достала из сумки медный колокольчик и веткой начала чертить на земле знаки призыва.

Со всех сторон раздался звон. Духи застыли, обратив взоры на вопрошающего.

— Духи этого леса, говорю вам о своём намерении. Выходите меня искать, и мы с вами будем на равных. Не хозяин и слуга, а компаньон с компаньоном. Чтобы делиться мудростью, силой духа и нашими качествами, — сказал чистый и звонкий девичий голос.

Снова зазвучал надоедливый и противный звон маленького колокольчика. Духи сочли предложение неинтересным, смеялись над наглой девчонкой, посмевшей явиться в их лес и предлагать им подобный союз. Они разбредались по своим делам, увлекали за собой, не давая и дальше смотреть на неё, единственную в этом лесу, кто был достоин внимания.

Чуть позже, убедившись, что остальные не наблюдают за ним, он обратился огромной чёрной птицей, вспорхнул высоко в небо и вырвался из опостылевшего леса. Нет, никогда эта чаща не была и не будет частью его жизни. Возможно, ответы найдутся, если ответить на зов, отвергнутый всеми.

«Да, я принимаю твоё предложение», — подумал он, влетая в открытое окно, расползаясь полупрозрачной дымкой по спальне, освещённой тусклым светом ламп. Сабрина, так её звали…

— Сабрина… — прошептал он.

— Кто это? Покажись, — испуганно сказала она.

— Я услышал твой призыв в лесу, — он осторожно выглянул из-за ширмы, чтобы не напугать юную ведьму, — и вот я пришёл.

На этих словах их контракт был заключён. Он превратился в чёрного кота.

«Салем, меня зовут Салем», — подумал он так, чтобы Сабрина услышала.

***

Они и вправду стали компаньонами, но Сабрина предпочитала решать проблемы сама. За Салемом оставалась обязанность защищать её от нападок злых сил, неустанно тянувших к ней свои лапы. Это случалось слишком часто, будто она была аппетитным кусочком торта, забытым на кухонном столе в доме, полном грызунов. Сама Сабрина могла и не знать, что под утро, елозя хвостом по её лицу, фамилиар в очередной раз спасал ей жизнь, сражаясь с непрошеными злыми духами. Салем стал стражем на границе миров. Иногда это было похоже на существование обыкновенного кота, который по ночам ловит мышей в подвале, а по утрам приносит их хозяйке в постель в качестве подарка. Только мёртвого грызуна можно съесть, а вот бесёнок не слишком съедобен, да и не так безобиден, если вовремя его не заметить. Но Салем был чертовски хорош, особенно когда им полностью овладевал инстинкт хищника, и было в этом что-то до боли знакомое, будто бы он делал это раньше, но постоянно хотелось окликнуть кого-то, чтобы… чтобы что?

Салем множество раз задавал себе этот вопрос, и каждый раз не находил ответа. С тех пор, как у него появилось имя, он вдруг понял, что потерял нечто очень важное. Что-то эфемерное, что могло быть рядом, вокруг него, но в то же время было ужасно далеко. Каждый раз в порыве душевных терзаний, не свойственных, в общем-то, его виду, он обнаруживал себя скребущимся в дверь запретной комнаты на втором этаже дома Спеллманов. И всегда, увидев его у этой двери, Зельда — тётя Сабрины, — начинала злиться.

— Терпеть не могу, когда он так делает! Всё время норовит залезть в его вещи, будто нам и без того мало досталось! — ворчала она.

— Думаю, это очень мило, — отвечала её сестра, подливая Салему в блюдце молоко, и поглаживая по шерстке, — столько лет прошло, а чувства остались.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — хмурилась Зельда.

— Это настоящая…

— Не говори глупостей! Это было мимолётным увлечением!

Подобные слова приводили Салема в ярость, он начинал шипеть на Зельду, та ругалась и прогоняла его. Иногда неделями пыталась не пускать в дом, но он находил способ пробраться внутрь, а в ответ на подобные меры ловил самых упитанных крыс и прятал ей под подушку ещё тёплые тушки. За такие проделки иногда доставалось и Сабрине, которая «не воспитывала своего фамилиара должным образом», но все в доме Спеллманов знали, кто действительно был неправ в этой ситуации.

За время, пока Салем охранял Сабрину, с ними успело случиться огромное количество удивительных вещей. Он ни разу не пожалел, что согласился стать ведьминским компаньоном. Это было гораздо лучше того существования, что было у него в лесу, только порой всё равно чего-то не хватало. Иногда, после полуночи, когда из-за туч показывалась луна, он видел, как в её холодном и бледном свете вокруг дома ходят души, не знающие покоя. Он и сам, как эти бедолаги, был словно не на своём месте. Но где же ему было место в таком случае? Ответа на этот вопрос Салем не знал.

Он точно не был обычным лесным духом, и котом тоже не был. Говорят, что питомцы похожи на своих хозяев. Как и Сабрина, оказавшаяся двойственной натурой — наполовину ведьма, дитя самого Тёмного Повелителя, и наполовину смертная, — она любила власть, но в то же время не желала её. Так и Салем не понимал, кто он на самом деле: его посещали мысли, слишком мелочные и слишком человечные для лесного духа, только человеком он быть не мог. Но хотел бы им стать. В некоторых религиях есть поверья о том, что мысли и желания материальны — если чего-то хотеть слишком сильно, то желание сбудется, а Салем желал бы когда-нибудь стать человеком. Он продолжал идти вперёд, надеясь, что рано или поздно высшие силы, кем бы они ни были, исполнят его желание.

***

Одним вечером, накануне Дня Всех Святых в Гриндейле разбушевалась ужасная гроза, ветер с востока натужно завывал песни о том, что скоро прольётся кровь, и это будет праведная смерть. Не было сомнений, что приближается самый страшный кошмар для каждой ведьмы и колдуна — охотники. Конечно, чаще всего их можно встретить в Массачусетсе — поэтому в Бостоне не осталось ни одного большого ковена — но иногда эти праведники разбредались по всей стране. В тот день запах ладана чувствовался уже и в окрестностях Гриндейла. Охотники были здесь не так давно и приняли смерть от пламени Геенны, но ничто не мешало Ангелам мщения явиться снова, дабы отомстить за павших в бою собратьев. Прикинувшись миссионерами, они рыскали по округе, вынюхивали сведения о каждом колдуне или ведьме, а потом заявлялись к ним вершить акт покаяния, после чего оставляли жертв умирать в страшных муках с освящённой арбалетной стрелой в сердце или с перерезанным святым оружием горлом. С охотниками на ведьм трудно справиться, ведь они способны отразить все чары, а ангельские сущности могут исказить заклинания и обрушить их с тройной силой на неосторожного колдуна или ведьму. Особенно страшиться этой напасти нужно было одиночкам и небольшим ковенам, которым с недавних пор стала новоиспеченная «Церковь Гекаты» Гриндейла.

***

Мерзкий дождь барабанил по куполу зонта и стекал на землю, Салему приходилось жаться вплотную к ногам Сабрины, чтобы не промокнуть насквозь. Они почти дошли до дома, когда кто-то окликнул её по имени.

— Сабрина Спеллман? — спросил женский голос.

Сабрина обернулась, но Салем вовремя успел подвернуться ей под ногу и повалить на землю. Арбалетная стрела просвистела у самого уха Сабрины.

— Дурацкий кот, — обиженно сказала светловолосая девушка, одетая в жёлтый дождевик. Судя по внешнему виду, она была почти одного возраста с Сабриной, — из-за тебя промахнулась. Видимо, стоит и тебе стрел отсыпать.

— Ты охотница на ведьм? — спросила Сабрина, поднимаясь с земли.

— Похоже, ты уже встречала моих братьев и сестёр, но только отправившись сюда, никто из них не вернулся.

— Не вернулся и никогда не вернутся, — кивнула Сабрина, — они уверовали в Тёмного Повелителя, и тот спалил их в пламени Ада.

— Что?! Умри, ведьма! — закричала девушка и, прицелившись, выпустила стрелу из арбалета.

Сабрина прошептала заклинание и в последний момент увернулась от стрелы, переместившись девушке за спину. Та обернулась и пустила ещё одну стрелу, но Сабрина снова успела переместиться раньше, чем стрела прошла бы ей между глаз.

«Салем, я не смогу долго убегать, и оставить её здесь мы тоже не можем, она навредит тётушкам и Эмброузу», — услышал Салем в своей голове, — «нам надо что-то придумать».

«Это опасно, Сабрина», — ответил он, — «помни о том, что ты не можешь использовать заклинания, она обратит их против тебя».

«Когда у меня была сила Ада, всё было куда проще. Но, может, нам и сейчас не стоит усложнять?»

«Что ты предлагаешь делать?»

«Я могу призвать пламя Ада и уничтожить её», — на мгновение Салем увидел лицо Сабрины, она улыбалась. — «Но мне нужна будет помощь. Не мог бы ты её отвлечь?»

«Сделаю», — ответил он.

Он побежал к девушке, которая вертелась на месте, пытаясь уследить за перемещениями Сабрины. С каждым прыжком он всё больше и больше обретал свою истинную гоблинскую форму, которой накрыл девушку, сжимая её предплечья и не давая пошевелиться. Находясь лицом к лицу с истинной формой Салема, та пыталась сопротивляться и дёргаться, но объятия гоблина были крепче самой прочной цепи. Вдруг Салем почувствовал холод возле сердца — в рукаве девушка держала нож, которым решила воспользоваться в критической ситуации. Если бы это была обыкновенная сталь, она не принесла бы никакого вреда, но это было зачарованное и благословлённое ангелами оружие, перед которым не могли устоять даже такие сущности, как он. Несмотря на нарастающую боль, он всё так же держал жертву, которая медленно начинала гореть. И даже когда пламя охватило её полностью, Салем не отпустил её, обжигая при этом себя.

— Салем, уходи оттуда! — крикнула ему Сабрина, но он смог только обернуться, превращаясь обратно в кота, пронзённого ножом.

«Салем! Салем!» — последние слова, которые он слышал. На разные лады его звали голоса, совсем так, будто он стал человеком. Это были разные люди — он слышал Сабрину и ещё кого-то, знакомого, но в то же время такого далёкого.


	11. XI. Я здесь, но где же ты?

И тут он проснулся. Проснулся по-настоящему, на операционном столе, вдыхая затхлый воздух подвального морга. Вокруг него в ужасе застыли Сабрина, Эмброуз и Зельда.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он и ужаснулся сам.

Он сказал это вслух? Словами, как разговаривают смертные, ведьмы, колдуны… люди. Салем посмотрел на свои руки, обыкновенные человеческие руки в старых лохмотьях, некогда бывших одеждой, его взгляд упал на окровавленную грудь, во рту ощущался незаметный до того солоноватый, отдающий металлом вкус.

— Как не вовремя… — пробормотал он, чувствуя, что теряет сознание.

Он падал в бесконечность сквозь отрывки воспоминаний. У духа, живущего в лесу, не могло быть таких: рождение, любовь, боль — это всё было слишком человеческим. И чем дальше отматывалась лента памяти, тем больше и больше было в ней эпизодов с участием одного незнакомца. Он грустил и смеялся вместе с Салемом, а потом вдруг прищурился и посмотрел на него. В зелёных глазах плясали огоньки юношеского азарта, он ухмыльнулся и схватил Салема за руку.

— И куда же ты собрался? — недовольно проворчал он.

— Как куда? — ответил ему Салем, застыв в воздухе. — Сегодня отличный день, чтобы умереть.

— Вообще-то нет, мы не об этом договаривались. И если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе уйти так просто, то сильно ошибаешься.

— С чего бы, интересно, мне тебе верить? — Салем попытался выдернуть руку из хватки незнакомца, но тот только сильнее сжал пальцы.

— Иногда ты такой дурак. Напридумываешь себе лишних проблем, а мне потом решать, как тебе помочь.

— Да кто ты такой? Ещё и настолько обо мне печёшься!

— Эдвард. Вспомни для начала это имя. Уверен, что у тебя в памяти найдётся много интересного, а сейчас — он резко подтолкнул Салема, заставляя его лететь вверх, — попробуй хотя бы проснуться.

— Э… Эдвард? — хотел было сказать Салем, но это имя вышло больше похожим на стон.

С трудом открыв глаза, он понял, что лежит уже не на операционном столе в морге, а на узкой, но удобной постели в небольшой комнате, под завязку забитой книгами. Они были везде, занимая каждую свободную поверхность: высокие шкафы вдоль стен были заставлены самыми разными томами — тонкими и толстыми, старинными и относительно новыми, на некоторых экземплярах даже с его места были видны толстые грубые нитки — их явно собирал вручную не слишком умелый мастер. Те книги, которым не нашлось места на полках, попросту лежали на полу, сложенные в аккуратные симметричные стопки, связанные бечёвкой. Некоторые из них даже служили подобием небольших столиков, на которых расположилось несколько ламп с основанием в виде человеческих черепов, пустые чернильницы и кипы перевязанных рукописей. Все стены и потолок были исписаны рунами и пентаграммами всевозможных цветов и размеров. Похоже, раньше здесь жил учёный.

— О, ты наконец-то проснулся, дорогой, — рядом с кроватью сидела Хильда, — нет-нет, не пытайся встать, из-за того, что оружие было зачарованным, нам пришлось зашивать твои раны, но всё обошлось, — она нервно рассмеялась, отвернулась и начала звенеть склянками, невнятно бормоча. — Это поправимо… Кроме Эдварда, которого ты всё время звал.

Салем откашлялся, пытаясь дать понять: он прекрасно слышал, о чём бормотала Хильда. Но та даже слова не дала произнести, только сунула под нос банку с какой-то бирюзовой жидкостью.

— Пахнет миндалём, — он недовольно поморщился, — это не цианид?

— Дорогой, — вздохнула Хильда, — тебе нужно восстановиться, а это питательное зелье поможет быстрее привести в порядок твою память, разум и тело. Да и зачем мне травить тебя цианидом? Я бы давно подсыпала его в молоко, если бы мне так хотелось от тебя избавиться. К тому же, — она понизила голос, — между нами, я, в отличие от сестры, отношусь к тебе очень даже хорошо.

— Спасибо. Наверное… — Салем мрачно уставился на зелье Хильды.

— Что-то не так? — она обеспокоенно посмотрела на Салема.

— Нет… но это как-то странно. Почему я здесь? Разве я не лесной дух? Или же я настолько сильно хотел стать человеком, что моё желание сбылось? И кто этот Эдвард? Что он такого сделал, что я не могу выкинуть его из головы?

— О… — она ненадолго замолчала, уставившись в потолок. — Понимаешь, дорогой, ты всё-таки не лесной дух, и, как бы тебе ни хотелось, не стал бы им. Ты всегда был человеком, просто, как бы сказать… если я поняла правильно, тебе угрожала опасность, и Эдвард не придумал ничего лучше превращения тебя в фамилиара. Но ему пришлось внушить тебе мысль, что ты — не человек.

— Да кто такой этот Эдвард? — Салем схватился за голову.

В тот момент он не понимал, что происходит. Слишком много произошло за столь короткое время. И что теперь делать? Наверняка надо встретиться с этим самым Эдвардом и выяснить все подробности. Зачем он так поступил с Салемом?

— Пей лучше зелье, — Хильда потрепала его по плечу, — обстоятельства собственной жизни тебе нужно вспомнить без моей помощи. Так будет легче принять…

Она не договорила, отвлёкшись на скрип двери.

— Извини, я на минутку.

Хильда вышла из комнаты, не закрыв за собой дверь. Похоже, хотела, чтобы Салем слышал весь разговор.

— Ты должна нам всё рассказать! — возмущалась Сабрина. — Кто он и почему был моим фамилиаром? Тётушка Зи отказалась говорить со мной! Да как может идти речь о доверии между нами, если вы утаиваете от меня фамильные секреты, которые, между прочим, относятся непосредственно ко мне?

— Сестра права, — Салем представил себе, как Эмброуз согласно кивает, его естественный жест в такой ситуации, — нам нужно знать, что происходит, и какое отношение это имеет к нашей семье.

— Тише-тише, не хочу, чтобы Зельда услышала. — успокоила их Хильда. — Она терпеть не может Салема. Они с Эдвардом были близкими друзьями, но пока это всё, что я могу сказать. Поговорим позже, у меня есть дела.

Салем лежал, прикрыв глаза. Значит он — друг Эдварда, теперь осталось только понять, кто же такой этот загадочный тип… и тут в голову пришла до ужаса простая, но важная мысль: как он мог забыть о том, что отца Сабрины звали Эдвардом! Эдвард Спеллман, о котором он столько слышал в этом доме. Словно божество, на которое молились: почитаемый ковеном колдун, новатор и герой в глазах собственной семьи. «Помни, я хочу тебя защитить» — всплыли в голове непонятно откуда взявшиеся слова, на глазах выступили слёзы. Всем известно, что Эдвард Спеллман давно погиб в авиакатастрофе. От осознания этого факта было ужасно больно.

Чтобы отвлечься, он лежал и смотрел в потолок, разглядывая странные надписи. Теперь Салем был абсолютно уверен, что они принадлежали руке Эдварда. Среди них проступали знакомые очертания рун. Похоже, что когда-то давно Салем мог свободно читать их, но теперь приходилось вглядываться в каждую линию, чтобы понять смысл, скрытый в них. Вот эта руна, похожая на ветку дерева — «Феу», в таком положении она должна означать успех, удачу, любовь… а вот «Райдо», похожая на латинскую «R» — путешествие, порядок, контроль и движение, за ними следовала «Тейваз» — она означала воина, успех в делах, победу и жертву одновременно, и замыкала эту фразу «Гебо» — супруги, любовники, отношения. В голове слово за словом сложилось некое послание.

— «Твоё путешествие было успешным, мы пара навек, мой воин»? — прошептал Салем, уже не сдерживая слёз.

— Что ты сказал? — в дверях появилась обеспокоенная Хильда.

— Тут руны на потолке, — Салем поднял руку и показал наверх. — Не уверен, но, кажется, я расшифровал то, что тут написано. А ещё я… — он неловко попытался накрыться одеялом, чтобы Хильда не видела его слабости, но договорить не смог.

— О, так ты вспомнил о том, что умеешь читать руны? Это же замечательно, — она поставила на стопку книг рядом с кроватью ещё одну банку, с зельем кроваво-красного цвета, — но я смотрю, что ты так и не притронулся к зелью, а я тебе принесла ещё одно. Если хочешь поскорее поправиться, тебе нужно меня слушаться, — она присела на кровать рядом с Салемом и погладила его по взлохмаченным волосам. — Ты ведь вспомнил его и всё понял? Мне тоже было тяжело, когда я узнала, все прошедшие годы мне приходилось думать не только о том, как сказать о нём Сабрине, но и как рассказать об этом тебе. Тем более, что… нужно его отпустить. Иначе ты призовешь его дух, и бедный брат будет бродить здесь, лишённый покоя.

— Такое уже случалось? Вы с Зельдой его видели? — всхлипывая, и не высовывая носа из-под одеяла, спросил Салем.

— Такое случалось, но Эдвард... он почему-то не приходил ни разу, хотя его видела Сабрина и один раз видела Зельда, когда была в лимбе, правда, она видела там и меня, только я об этом ничего не помню. В общем, вот. Если тебе нужно будет поговорить, я всегда тебя выслушаю. Правда, — она понизила голос, — мы не скажем об этом Зельде.

Салем кивнул.

— Я вернусь через пару часов, — Хильда поправила одеяло, — обязательно выпей все зелья и постарайся поспать. Я всё-таки неплохой целитель и знаю, о чём говорю. Так ты быстрее всё вспомнишь, а я пока подумаю о том, как сделать этот процесс менее болезненным для тебя. Воспоминания, знаешь, — она усмехнулась, — не всегда бывают хорошими.

Хильда ушла, оставив Салема наедине с тёмными мыслями. Думать и вспоминать больше ни о чём не хотелось, поэтому он, не глядя, выпил сразу две банки отвратительного варева и провалился в спасительную тьму. Так прошла неделя, благодаря зельям, происходящее воспринималось как не слишком хороший, но занимательный сон. Каждый день к нему приходила Хильда. Во время их долгих разговоров она будто ненароком спрашивала, что Салем успел вспомнить. Если ответ её не устраивал, она давала ему другие зелья. От каждого из них безумно кружилась голова, но они помогали — к началу второй недели Салем смог встать с постели и уже не сомневался в своём человеческом происхождении: он был магом, похоже, даже тёмным магом, бессильным сейчас, как котёнок. В том числе и перед собственными воспоминаниями, накатывающими с устрашающей силой, словно волны во время прилива.

***

В очередной из дней Салем сидел на кровати и думал, каким же идиотом был прежде: не понимал, что его чувства скорее смахивали на детскую обиду, приправленную острым желанием отомстить. Только теперь, собственно, и мстить было некому — Эдвард слишком часто заигрывал с судьбой, и последняя его ставка оказалось самой скверной. Салем лёг на кровать, и снова принялся разглядывать рунное послание на потолке. Странным образом оно успокаивало и вселяло уверенность, правда непонятно во что. Что Эдвард чудесным образом выжил в авиакатастрофе? Но в таком случае он бы не бросил ковен и семью...

— Тук-тук, — дверь открылась и в комнату зашла Хильда, — о, ты снова смотришь на руны.

— Да... — Салем приподнялся на постели. — Кажется, раз двести уже перечитал и перебрал все возможные варианты перевода.

— Ну, — Хильда пожала плечами, — Эдвард мог их нарисовать когда угодно, мы не заходили сюда и никогда не знали, что он делает у себя в комнате. Как видишь, он был исследователем и превратил жизнь в один большой эксперимент.

— Если бы он предвидел, чем этот эксперимент обернётся... знаешь, мне невыносимо находиться здесь. Пробовал читать книги, но ведь это его книги, его вещи.

— Понимаю, тебе всё здесь напоминает о нём? Но, — она немного помедлила и присела на кровать рядом, — ты знаешь, есть одна странность в этой истории. Когда Эдвард уехал отсюда, он приказал никого не впускать в эту комнату, но он знал, что рано или поздно ты вернёшь себе человеческий облик, потому попросил о тебе позаботиться и поселить здесь. Ах да! Чуть не забыла, он велел тебе кое-что передать. Подожди минутку.

Она вышла из комнаты и через пару минут вернулась с огромным кожаным чемоданом бежевого цвета.

— Вот, — Хильда поставила чемодан перед Салемом, — напоминаю, если хочешь, можешь не открывать его. Понятия не имею, что положил туда Эдвард, но я не буду против, если ты заберёшь отсюда понравившиеся книги. Я буквально слышу, как они плачут от того, что лежат без дела столько лет.

— Я подумаю насчёт книг. Древние фолианты и вправду расстраиваются, если ими не пользоваться много лет, некоторые, скорее всего, тоскуют по хозяину. У каждой книги есть душа, они как люди, просто некоторые экземпляры бесчувственны. Совсем как Зельда.

— Давай лучше откроем чемодан, — хихикнула Хильда, — столько лет его хранила и не знаю, что там!

Салем слез с кровати, сел на пол напротив чемодана и щёлкнул замками. С замиранием сердца поднял крышку и уставился на содержимое. Внутри лежали вещи — похоже, его одежда, — но больше всего привлекли внимание два предмета: чёрная гусарская шинель, и старинный рыцарский шлем, один из рогов которого был на треть обломлен.

— Это же... — он осторожно взял шлем в руки, но ничего не произошло. — Да, это точно моё, только оно больше не работает.

— А что это? — Хильда с интересом разглядывала содержимое чемодана из-за спины Салема.

— Это... — Салем прикрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти подробности далёкой прошлой жизни. — У сейдмадов есть духовная практика шаманизма, когда ты получаешь силу своего тотемного животного или духа-проводника. Этот шлем что-то вроде способа общения с тотемным духом.

— Как интересно, вы практиковали это в своей семье?

— Нет. Именно это — больше похоже на кредо[11], другие шаманы не обязательно получают свои силы таким путём. Есть и иные способы, но мой — один из самых сложных.

— А что в нём такого? Я так понимаю, ты просто надеваешь шлем и получаешь силу?

— Если бы всё было так просто, дорогая Хильда. В каждом из артефактов, таких как этот шлем, заключён дух мифического животного, колдуна или нечто, олицетворяющее древнюю силу. Для того чтобы сущность не поглотила душу, ей следует дать бой, но это небезопасно. Эти духи сильны настолько, что с ними проще и безопаснее договориться.

— И как же с ними договариваться?

— Каждая сущность хочет считать себя божеством, она требует поклонения, а взамен одалживает тебе частичку своего могущества.

— Хм, знаешь, похоже на историю о том, как Церковь Ночи отвернулась от Тёмного Повелителя. Сначала мы чтили Лилит, но она не спешила поделиться с нами силой, в итоге мы нашли собственный путь — поклоняться матери самой магии, Гекате.

Салем с грустью посмотрел на шлем. Если бы Эдвард дожил до того момента, когда не нужно продавать душу в обмен на силу.

— Не спорю, похоже, — продолжил он, — в нашем случае это смахивает на краткосрочное соглашение. Каждое божество требует уважения к себе в виде кровавой жертвы. Я отказался приносить жертву своему тотемному духу... — Он положил шлем обратно в чемодан. — Теперь этот артефакт абсолютно бесполезен.

— А Эдвард? Ну, он тоже увлекался таким? Ты же говорил, что это кредо. Я видела у Эдварда похожую штуку.

— Рыцарский шлем? — с надеждой спросил Салем.

— Да, круглый такой, как в средневековье.

— С позолотой на забрале?

С каждым словом Хильды Салем оживлялся. Если он найдёт шлем Эдварда, то у него будет хотя бы частичка их общего дела. Маленький островок памяти о навсегда утраченном.

— Да, — Хильда задумалась, — кажется, такой, но не помню, где видела его в последний раз.

— Это был его артефакт, уж не знаю, что он сделал, чтобы усыпить дух внутри. Но если за столько лет ничего не произошло, то он сделал всё правильно. Знаешь, до того, как я встретил Эдварда, я был одиночкой, а потом... о лучшем напарнике и мечтать не мог, после я пытался заменить его другими, но нет, он один такой.

— Ну-ну, — Хильда похлопала его по плечу, — верю, ты сможешь это пережить.

— Не уверен, — Салем взял в руки гусарскую шинель и пару раз встряхнул. — Как думаешь, сейчас в моде такие вещи?

— Попробуй проверить, — усмехнулась Хильда. — Современная мода — это то, чего стоит бояться. Погоди, а это что?

Она встала с кровати и подняла с пола сложенный вдвое листок бумаги.

— Должно быть, выпало из шинели, — она протянула листок Салему, — если твой чемодан собирал Эдвард, в его духе было бы оставить тебе записку. Только держись, в зависимости от содержимого тебе может стать хуже, чем было. Пожалуй, оставлю тебя наедине с тайной, потом приведи себя в порядок и спускайся на ужин. Зельда сегодня будет поздно, а Сабрина с Эмброузом сгорают от нетерпения, чтобы поговорить с тобой.

— Подозреваю, все вопросы будут о том, кто я такой? — Салем посмотрел на записку. — И ты бы хотела, чтобы я не говорил всей правды?

— Да, — кивнула Хильда, — Сабрина считает, что Эдвард до безумия любил Диану, был прекрасным отцом, братом и мужем. Пусть для неё всё так и будет.

— Эдвард-то? Ты же понимаешь, как всё было на самом деле?

— Конечно, — Хильда вышла за порог комнаты, — но я не хочу лишать её иллюзий.

Она тихо закрыла дверь. Дрожащими руками Салем развернул сложенный листок. Ровно посередине на нём было выведено аккуратным почерком Эдварда:

«Помнишь, где всё началось?»

Разумеется, он помнил их первую встречу на берегу Балтийского моря, близ Шлезвига. Похоже, Эдвард хотел встретиться там, как только Салем снова станет человеком, но теперь это бессмысленно. Он скомкал записку, бросил её в раскрытый чемодан и упал на кровать, пытаясь выискать знакомые очертания рун на потолке.

— Эдвард, ты идиот, — прошептал он, закрывая глаза ладонью, — оставил мне столько посланий, а сам не придёшь на место встречи.

Так Салем лежал некоторое время, а когда снова открыл глаза, взглянул на настенные часы. На них было два циферблата: один большой, с римскими позолоченными цифрами, показывал, что время близилось к ужину. Тот, что поменьше, с тонкой золотистой стрелкой, на конце которой располагался полумесяц, указывал на растущую новую луну. Очень символично. Перерождение, начало новой жизни. Может стоит и правда начать сначала? Например, принять приглашение Хильды и пообщаться с другими людьми. Вдруг это поможет? Тем более, будучи котом, он достаточно сблизился с ними.

Усилием воли он заставил себя подняться с кровати и вошёл в ванную. Круглое настенное зеркало показало человека, лишь отдалённо похожего на прежнего него. Если раньше он, как и подобает правителю мира, выглядел идеально — короткая аккуратная стрижка, тщательно выбритое лицо и ослепительная улыбка, — то теперь на него было жалко смотреть. Салем смахивал не то на бродягу, не то на пещерного человека, и, что самое обидное, даже на кота не был похож! В таком виде только мышей пугать, да и те больше смеялись бы, нежели разбегались во все стороны. Нет, определённо стоит пойти навстречу изменениям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 - Кредо - обычно имеет значение "символ веры", но в данном случае - мировоззрение некоторых шаманов, практикующих магию сейда.


	12. XII. Не святой, чтобы прощать

Когда Эдвард был жив, он следил за своим внешним видом. Наверняка в его ванной комнате должно было что-то остаться. После поисков в шкафчике над раковиной Салем нашел опасную бритву и ножницы. Через полчаса из зеркала смотрел некто, отдалённо напоминающий старого Салема, ещё не решившего дать волю амбициям и пойти против целого мира. Только нынешнее отражение стало старше, медовые глаза смотрели с грустью, а в тёмных вьющихся волосах появились первые седые пряди.

— Видел бы ты меня сейчас, Эдвард, — сказал Салем отражению.

Осторожно, по-кошачьи, он спустился вниз. Теперь в этом доме всё казалось иным: оплетённые ветвями деревьев стены коридоров с картинами и чучелами животных, крутые лестницы и большая кухня стали не такими огромными, какими казались, когда он был котом. 

— О, дорогой, как хорошо, что ты решил спуститься на ужин, — Хильда хлопотала над плитой, от запаха пищи предательски заурчало в животе, — надеюсь, в записке Эдварда было что-то хорошее?

— Если честно, ничего, что имело бы значение, — Салем отодвинул стул и сел за большой деревянный стол. — Смерть сильно осложняет некоторые задумки. Даже таким гениальным людям, как твой брат.

— Оу, — Хильда повернулась к нему, — да, действительно. Эдвард не рассчитал фактор смерти, с этим ничего не поделать. Лучше попробуй специальное блюдо — гамбо с креветками. Тебе же нравятся креветки? Не знаю, стоит ли считать тебя гостем в этом доме, но всё-таки решила приготовить для тебя что-то повкуснее кошачьего корма.

— Да, спасибо, — грустно отозвался Салем, — будь здесь Зельда, она им бы и накормила. А ты, случаем, ничего не собираешься подсыпать мне в еду? Больно уж воодушевлённо ты звала на ужин.

— Конечно нет, — отмахнулась Хильда, — я всего-то сделала ужин с любовью, хотелось поднять тебе настроение.

— Наконец-то тебя выпустили из этой ужасной комнаты, — Сабрина торопливо отодвинула стул и села рядом с Салемом, — так вот как ты выглядишь на самом деле. Я думала, что ты гоблин, который решил принять облик кота, но никогда бы подумала, что ты — человек.

— Дорогая Сабрина, можешь мне не верить, но до некоторого времени я и сам думал, что я всего лишь лесной дух, который мыслит шире собственных сородичей. Можешь представить, каково было мое удивление, когда оказалось, что я не просто человек, а ещё и колдун. Твой отец… ну… то есть Эдвард…

— Да я поняла, — кивнула Сабрина, — он велел присмотреть за мной?

— Да, полагаю, он всё продумал. Меня ожидала казнь за попытку захвата мира и переворот устоев.

— Переворот устоев? — удивилась Сабрина.

— Он хотел, чтобы ковены раскрыли себя и взяли власть над миром в свои руки, — уточнила Хильда.

— Я смотрю, ты хорошо осведомлена о моей политической программе, — Салем прищурился и посмотрел на Хильду.

— О, тогда я была достаточно воодушевлена ею, но из-за некоторых обстоятельств поучаствовать в движении не получилось, — она виновато улыбнулась.

— Похоже, я даже знаю, что это за обстоятельства…

— А что было дальше? — прервала их Сабрина. — Ну то есть, как ты спасся и стал лесным духом?

— На самом деле эта история звучит иначе, — в дверях послышался холодный гордый голос, вслед за которым появилась и его обладательница. — Салем Саберхаген был приговорён Советом магов к смертной казни за попытку устроить апокалипсис с помощью призыва Четырёх из Книги Откровения. Эдвард по старой дружбе решил частично его оправдать и приговорить к служению в качестве фамилиара.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Зельда, — бесцветным голосом ответил Салем. — Да будет тебе известно, у меня не было Книги Откровения. Этот артефакт утерян давным-давно. Достаточно просто быть красноречивым, чтобы убедить других в собственной правоте, к тому же найти искусную подделку не составило труда. И Эдвард об этом знал. Так что не считаю нужным слушать обвинения в свой адрес. 

— Нам надо выйти и обсудить кое-что, — недоброжелательно предложила Зельда, и, развернувшись, вышла.

— Простите, — Салем виновато посмотрел на Хильду и Сабрину, — мы договорим, как только я вернусь. Надеюсь, она не сожрёт меня заживо, — он подмигнул Сабрине, та улыбнулась.

Зельду он обнаружил на одной из ступенек широкого крыльца. Она сидела на ней так, словно это было дорогое бархатное кресло в гостиной какой-нибудь ныне почившей императрицы, и курила сигарету, аристократично держа её в зажиме на кольце.

— О чём ты хотела поговорить? — Салем сел на ступеньку рядом с ней. — До этого момента у тебя была масса возможностей это сделать. Ты не решилась войти в комнату Эдварда?

— Не совсем.

Она протянула Салему пачку сигарет, он вытащил одну, щёлкнул пальцами, призывая огонь, и закурил.

— Так что же тебя остановило? Или ты ждала удобного случая, чтобы открыть всем глаза на то, какой я засранец? И да, надеюсь, ты не подсыпала в сигареты мышьяк, с тебя станется.

Зельда только фыркнула, и отвернулась.

— Если б я хотела, то отравила бы тебя уже давно. Насчет твоего вопроса: я не могу войти в комнату Эдварда.

— Не удивительно. — Салем ухмыльнулся. — А Эдвард молодец.

— Но это не то, о чём я хотела поговорить, — она сурово посмотрела на Салема. — Есть одна вещь, о которой ты должен знать.

— Хм? — Салем выдохнул струю дыма. — Что я должен знать?

— Это касается Эдварда. С самого детства я боготворила его, ведь он был выдающимся колдуном, лучшим в нашей семье. Я и секунды не сомневалась, что когда-нибудь он прославит наш род, приведёт его к величию. Ты знаешь, какая это честь — воспитывать кандидата в первосвященники ковена? Представь себе мои чувства, когда тот, на кого ты надеешься, вдруг бросает всё и сбегает ради изучения второсортной языческой магии.

— Я бы попросил… Эта, как ты говоришь, «второсортная магия» позволяет сделать многие вещи, которые вы считаете невозможными.

Зельда снова фыркнула, но сделала вид, что не слышала реплики Салема. 

— А потом он и вовсе решил привести тебя в наш дом, узаконить ваши отношения, ввести тебя в ковен. Ты вообще в курсе, что первосвященники по нашим правилам обязаны жениться на ведьме и обзавестись потомством?

— Никогда об этом не думал, — Салем пожал плечами, — меня бы устроила роль «любовницы первосвященника». 

— Да что ты понимаешь?!

— Зельда, если это всё, что ты хотела сказать… — он пристально на неё посмотрел. — Тебе стоит помнить, что я довольно опасен, не недооценивай мои способности. Я не посмотрю на то, что ты глава самопровозглашенного ковена. О, Фёльнир, скажи спасибо, что при Хильде и Сабрине я с тобой ничего не сделаю.

— Нет, — она смотрела на него с нескрываемой злобой, — я хотела сказать, что именно я подговорила Фаустуса отравить старого первосвященника, чтобы забрать титул. 

— С этого и стоило начинать, — Салем затянулся сигаретой, — продолжай.

— Но Эдвард вздумал отказаться и уехать с тобой. Ты ведь не слышал разговора полностью? Думаю, нет. Я пообещала убить тебя, если он откажется. Эдвард знал, на что я способна и, клянусь Гекатой, я бы убила тебя, если бы он снова опозорил наш род! Но Эдвард не сдался. Он отомстил, женившись на смертной, но это был фиктивный брак. Эдвард никогда не любил Диану, а потом…

— Что было потом, я знаю. Диана стала инструментом для рождения ребёнка Тёмного Повелителя, — Салем посмотрел на сгущающиеся в небе тёмно-свинцовые тучи, такие же скверные, как и его стремительно испортившееся настроение. — А потом твой драгоценный Фаустус подстроил авиакатастрофу, чтобы убрать конкурента. Знаешь, Зельда, а ты ещё хуже, чем мне казалось. Ты же не надеешься на прощение?

Раздался раскат грома, но Зельда и глазом не моргнула, только снова фыркнула.

— Я начинаю новую жизнь с новыми убеждениями для своего ковена, мне бы хотелось освободиться от этого груза.

— О, поверь, — вкус у сигарет был отвратительный, как и его отношение к Зельде, — я не тот человек, который примет твою исповедь и отпустит грехи. Мне плевать на твои сделки с совестью и опрометчивые решения. Ты убила собственного брата, пусть и чужими руками, — он выбросил окурок, поднялся со ступеньки и посмотрел на Зельду сверху вниз. — И это останется с тобой навсегда. 

Прогремел ещё один оглушительный раскат грома, сверкнула яркая вспышка молнии, которая ударила в землю почти рядом с ними. Салем наклонился к Зельде, убрал за ухо локон её светлых волос и прошептал:

— Таково моё проклятие, Зельда Спеллман. Живи с ним до конца своих дней.

Он поспешно поднялся по лестнице, не желая оставаться рядом с ней ни одной лишней секунды, и вошёл в дом. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросила его Сабрина.

— Дорогая, давай не будем торопиться с расспросами, — Хильда поставила перед Салемом и Сабриной тарелки с едой. — Всему своё время.

— А что случилось? Клянусь, я только что видел вспышку молнии… — в дверях кухни появился Эмброуз, он вопросительно переводил взгляд с Хильды на Салема и обратно.

— Давайте поговорим после ужина, — Хильда многозначительно посмотрела на Эмброуза, тот замолк и сел за стол, по другую сторону от Салема.

Весь ужин они просидели молча, разглядывая только содержимое тарелок. Хильда постаралась на совесть — её стряпня была сплошным удовольствием, но даже самые вкусные блюда не могли перебить горечь от мерзкого факта: Эдварда не стало из-за интриг его собственной семьи. Если в день их расставания Салему казалось, что он потерял изрядную часть себя, то теперь всё стало куда хуже. И что самое ужасное — придётся справляться с потерей по-другому, умудриться при этом не сойти с ума, не устроить геноцид и не пытаться снова уничтожить мир. Похоже, нужно вернуться домой, к семье. Мама, дядя Морт и остальные уж точно проследят, чтобы Салем снова не вляпался в деструктивную передрягу.

— Спасибо за всё, но думаю, что покину ваш дом уже сегодня, — Салем нарушил звенящую тишину, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть. 

— Так скоро? — удивилась Хильда. — Но тебе решать, конечно.

— Да, хотелось бы отправиться до полуночи. 

— А куда ты собираешься? — поинтересовалась Хильда.

— Домой. Нет, не в собственный дом, от него наверняка уже ничего не осталась. К семье, правда они не ждут меня…

— Тогда Эмброуз поможет со сборами, а нам с Сабриной надо поговорить с тётей Зи… — Хильда нервно усмехнулась.

— Но я хотела помочь, — запротестовала Сабрина.

— О, — Хильда опустила ладони ей на плечи, — уверена, мальчики справятся и вдвоём. А нам надо поговорить. Думаю, речь пойдёт о поисках нового фамилиара для тебя.

Хильда увела Сабрину в соседнюю комнату, оставив Салема наедине с Эмброузом.

— Так ты и есть Салем Саберхаген? — спросил Эмброуз, явно пытаясь разрядить неловкую тишину.

— Да, а что? 

— Понимаешь, я много слышал о тебе. О движении революции. Идеи были действительно смелые. Я бы посмотрел, что получилось, если бы удалось воплотить план в жизнь.

— Ничего бы не получилось, — отрезал Салем, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к лестнице. — План изначально был провальным. В итоге нас схватил Совет, но ты, наверное, в курсе, чем всё закончилось.

— Да, но чисто теоретически… я правда тебя понимаю. Меня посадили под домашний арест на 60 с лишним лет.

— Скажи спасибо, что не заставили быть чьим-то фамилиаром, малыш. И что же ты сделал?

Салем открыл дверь в комнату Эдварда. Эмброуз нерешительно замер на пороге.

— Ты что, вампир, Эмброуз? Тебе особое приглашение нужно?

— Нет, я не могу войти в эту комнату. Дядя Эдвард заколдовал её. До того дня, как ты стал человеком, я ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то сюда заходил.

— Всё ясно, — мрачно ответил Салем, — дай минутку.

Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть яркие сплетённые узоры заклинаний, окутывающих пространство вокруг него. Его внутреннему взору предстали тысячи заклятий, он словно был в помещении, где на каждой свободной поверхности располагалось множество неоновых вывесок, ярко сияющих во тьме под опущенными веками. Ох уж этот Эдвард: перфекционист во всём. Потребовалась пара минут, чтобы разобраться в в восхитительно безупречном магическом орнаменте. В одном из элементов Салем обнаружил своё имя рядом с именем Эдварда. Горько улыбнувшись, он добавил несколько завитушек в узор и открыл глаза. Огни погасли в одночасье, делая полумрак комнаты пустым и бездушным.

— Можешь заходить, я вписал твоё имя в заклинание Эдварда, — сказал он Эмброузу, с интересом наблюдавшему за ним.

— Ничего себе! Как тут круто, — воскликнул тот, оглядываясь по сторонам, когда Салем включил одну из ламп. 

— Да уж, из мебели тут только книжные шкафы, кровать и снова книги. Даже в гардеробной их больше, чем одежды…

— Я догадывался о том, что дядя любил читать, но не думал, что всё настолько запущено.

Салем присел возле своего чемодана и щёлкнул замками.

— Ничего себе! — присвистнул Эмброуз, разглядывая книги. — Да здесь же сплошь редкие издания! Ты не против, если я возьму что-нибудь?

— Нет, но ты не сможешь вынести отсюда ни одной книги. Придётся читать прямо здесь. Думаю, Эдвард был бы не против, если бы ты приходил сюда чаще.


	13. XIII. Запоздалое «прощай»

— Ты так и не ответил, за что тебя приговорили к домашнему аресту, — сказал Салем, когда они с Эмброузом, уже перебрались в гостиную.

— Это всё из-за Ватикана. Я хотел его взорвать…

— Серьезно? — Салем оторвался от возни с чемоданом и осуждающе взглянул на Эмброуза. — Больно уж мелочный план. Ну, скажем, куда убедительней было бы устроить в Ватикане бойню и посадить вместо Папы Римского Нечестивого Антипапу, у них ведь как раз там Некрополь, далеко ходить не надо. Получилась бы эффектная узурпация власти, не видная глазу смертного. К тому же, в случае неудачи можно было сказать, что ты старался во благо Церкви Ночи. За такое тебя бы точно не стали осуждать.

— Ну, — Эмброуз рассмеялся, — действительно, об этом я не подумал.

Салем снова перевёл взгляд на содержимое чемодана. В обличии кота необходимости в вещах у него не было. Того, что собрал Эдвард, было вполне достаточно, но всё-таки чего-то не хватало. Чего именно, Салем понять не мог. Под вопросительный взгляд Эмброуза он выхаживал по гостиной Спеллманов взад-вперёд, пытаясь понять, что же он упустил. Его взгляд наткнулся на книжный шкаф. В глубине полок что-то поблескивало, привлекая внимание. Салем подошел поближе и замер: подпирая толстые фолианты в истёртых кожаных переплётах, на него смотрел круглый рыцарский шлем с забралом.

— Ты-то мне и нужен, приятель, — прошептал Салем, приманивая шлем к себе с помощью телекинеза. 

Поначалу тот сопротивлялся, но под напором магии всё-таки выскользнул из шкафа под звуки падающих книг. На нем не было ни пыли, ни царапин, даже изящная позолота на забрале не стёрлась. Салем был готов поклясться всем Богам, что на секунду там, во тьме шлема, мелькнули всполохи рыжего пламени.

— Это шлем дяди Эдварда, — голос Эмброуза вывел Салема из оцепенения, — зачем он тебе? 

— Малыш, — Салем посмотрел на него, — именно я сделал его для твоего дяди и имею полное право забрать обратно эту вещь. К тому же, никто из вас и понятия не имеет, что это такое.

Эмброуз на мгновение задумался, обошел Салема со спины и произнес:

— Знаешь, когда ты только появился в нашем доме, он стоял в другом месте, но как-то раз тётя Хильда услышала звон здесь, в гостиной. Когда она пришла, то увидела, что на полу валяется шлем дяди Эдварда, а ты залез в него и спишь внутри. Тётушки тогда очень ругались на предмет неприкосновенности вещей дяди.

— Наверняка Зельда ругалась за двоих, а Хильда стояла в стороне? — уточнил Салем.

— Да. Именно так, — Эмброуз кивнул. — Так вот, шлем тогда переставили в другое место, но ты всё равно его нашел и повалил на пол. Тётя Зельда была в бешенстве. Они с сестрой долго спорили о том, что тебя следует держать на улице. После этого на шлем наложили чары и спрятали. Странно, но до этого момента, даже я не знал, что он всё это время стоял здесь, в шкафу.

На секунду Салему перестало хватать воздуха. Даже в облике кота, не помня себя и свою жизнь, он умудрялся тосковать по Эдварду. 

— Наверное, у нас с этим шлемом связь, как-никак, он — моё творение. Но поверь, лучше вам не держать такие игрушки в доме. Мало ли кого они заинтересуют…

— А что это? — Эмброуз наклонился поближе, чтобы рассмотреть шлем в руках Салема. — Я не чувствую в нём никакой магии, обычный рыцарский доспех.

— Скажем так, у твоего дяди было довольно тёмное прошлое до того, как он стал Первосвященником. Но это только его тайна, о которой я не могу ничего рассказать. Попробуй попытать удачу в разговоре с Зельдой.

— Шутишь? Да это бесполезно, она даже Сабрине ничего не рассказывала про дядю!

— Эдвард был нетривиальным человеком. Пожалуй, это всё, что нужно знать о нём…

— Ты по нему скучаешь? — вопрос Эмброуза звучал так, будто он что-то понял из слов Салема.

— Он превратил меня в кота! Естественно, я бы желал… хотя бы поговорить со старым другом, разобраться в нашей с ним непростой ситуации. Но давай не будем об этом, я слишком хочу убраться отсюда как можно скорей. 

Салем бережно положил шлем Эдварда в чемодан. Лишнее напоминание о том, что даже сильнейшие колдуны бессильны против смерти. Шестое чувство подсказывало: этот артефакт должен находиться рядом с «собратом» по оружию, рогатым шлемом, но это «предчувствие» могло быть лишь попыткой разума заглушить боль утраты. 

— Пожалуй, мне пора, — Салем надел шинель и закрыл чемодан. — Хотелось бы прибыть домой к утру.

— Ты хорошо подумал? Не хочешь остаться ещё на пару дней?

— Нет, не хочу затягивать. Позови Хильду с Сабриной, я буду ждать вас на крыльце.

Уже выйдя на улицу, он нащупал в кармане шинели комочек бумаги и с удивлением опознал в нём записку Эдварда.

— Смотрю, ты очень хочешь, чтобы я пришел на то самое место, Эдвард, иначе бы ты так не напоминал о себе, — Салем вздохнул и сунул бумажку обратно в карман. — Что я там найду, кроме разочарования?

— Как жаль, что ты решил уйти, Салем, — раздался за спиной голос Сабрины, — будто убегаешь от меня.

— Прости, дорогая, — он обернулся, испытывая не слишком приятное чувство вины, — я больше не могу быть твоим фамилиаром, найди кого-то, кто будет так же хорош, как и я. Правда, никого лучше попросту не будет.

Она рассмеялась и обняла его.

— Мне будет не хватать твоего ворчания.

— Конечно, ведь я был голосом разума! Но не расстраивайся, ты всегда можешь мне написать, придумать еще какой-нибудь способ связи. И ещё, Сабрина, будь осторожна со своими бойфрендами. Они не так просты, как тебе кажется.

— Ничего страшного, я как-нибудь разберусь с этим сама, — она еле заметно покраснела и отошла в сторону, давая попрощаться другим.

— Кстати, ты не хочешь забрать что-нибудь из книг? — спросил его Эмброуз, пожимая руку.

— Нет, пока нет. Возможно, я ещё загляну к вам. Тем более, Хильда чудесно готовит — чем не повод прийти в гости?

— Сестра бы сказала, что тебе здесь не рады, — Хильда обняла Салема, — но это не так. Ты уже успел стать частью нашей жизни.

— Приятно это слышать, — Салем спустился по лестнице и наколдовал себе портал, — спишемся как-нибудь. Наверное…

Он помахал Спеллманам рукой и вошел в портал, чувствуя манящий и смутно знакомый запах морского бриза. Когда портал закрылся, он уже стоял на берегу, где когда-то давно встретил Эдварда. Только теперь всё изменилось. В худшую сторону. 

— И чего ты хотел добиться, Эдвард? — спросил Салем, обращаясь к морю.

Ответом была только тишина. Он сел на чемодан и закрыл лицо руками. Нужно как следует подумать над всем произошедшим.

— Простите? Вы в порядке? — спросил его незнакомый голос.

— Вы в курсе, что сейчас около четырёх утра? Может, я специально пришел сюда в такое время, чтобы подумать? Ни разу не слышали о существовании понятия «личные границы»? — ответил он незнакомцу, лицо которого невозможно было разглядеть из-за капюшона.

— Вы выглядите очень несчастным… — только и сказал тот.

— Да какое вам дело! Сижу и сижу здесь, может я жду рассвета?!

— Вы не просидите здесь долго в таком наряде, — он указал на шинель Салема, — в это время года в наших краях довольно холодно.

— Послушай, приятель, — Салем встал и ткнул незнакомца пальцем в плечо, — почему бы тебе не отвалить, пока я прошу по-хорошему.

— Остынь, приятель, — парировал тот, отходя назад на несколько шагов, — слушай, а я уже видел наряд, похожий на твой. Ты, случаем, не Кровавый Шаман?

— Что?! Да разве я похож на человека, который будет заниматься подобным? — опешил Салем. — Кто ты такой? Что тебе нужно?

Незнакомец рассмеялся. Салем с ужасом осознал, что смех кажется ему знакомым. Негнущимися пальцами он начертил в воздухе символы и бросил в незнакомца заклинанием, от которого тот даже не стал уворачиваться.

— Как-то ты долго соображаешь, — сказал до боли знакомый голос.

Салем молчал. 

— Ты столько лет ждал этого момента, и ничего мне не скажешь?

— Я… скажу, что ты — олень!

Салем бросился на Эдварда и ударил его кулаком в скулу, повалив того на землю. Набросившись сверху, Салем схватил Эдварда за грудки, но смог только уткнуться лбом ему в плечо.

— А я хотел пошутить, что в такие моменты стоит целовать, — сказал тот, еле ворочая языком.

Салем промолчал. В этот момент слова были ни к чему. Эдвард обнял его.

— Успокойся, я здесь и никуда не денусь. И, — он помог Салему подняться, — давай отправимся домой, ты дрожишь. Не хочу, чтобы ты заболел.

Одной рукой он подхватил Салема под локоть, другой взял чемодан. В мгновение ока шум моря сменило мерное тиканье часов.

— Где мы? — спросил Салем.

— В моей спальне. А теперь раздевайся.

— Эдвард, ты в своём уме? Мы только встретились, а ты уже тащишь меня в постель. Неужели ты настолько не контролируешь собственные желания?

— Да нет же, болван! Ты замёрз, ложись в постель, чтобы согреться! 

— Вот оно что… — пробормотал Салем, скидывая одежду и залезая под лёгкое одеяло. — А зачем тебе такая большая кровать? С кем-то живёшь или привык спать в апартаментах класса люкс?

— Ни то и ни другое, — Эдвард разделся, погасил свет и лёг рядом, — всё это время я ждал тебя.

— М… вот оно что, а ты не думал, что надо хоть как-то передать своей семье новость о том, что ты жив?

— Боюсь, что это невозможно. Таков был план.

— Ах да, точно. У тебя же был план, этот загадочный план, в который ты даже не посвятил меня!

— Салем, погоди минутку, — Эдвард вздохнул, потирая ушибленную скулу, — выпью обезболивающего. Я и забыл, что у тебя отличный удар с левой…

— Почему бы тебе не поколдовать и не залечить ушиб? — Салем потянулся к лицу Эдварда. — Хотя забудь, я и вправду не рассчитал силы. Прости.

Он провёл кончиками пальцев по начинающей опухать скуле Эдварда. Под руками потрескивали маленькие молнии, озарявшие тёмную комнату.

— Так-то лучше, но ты мог бы и не ждать, пока тебе станет настолько больно. Да и обезболивающие, Эдвард… — Салем нахмурился. — Ты что, слишком заигрался в смертного?

Эдвард раздраженно втянул воздух и сжал одеяло.

— Это только мой выбор… я… — Эдвард заёрзал, будто сидел на иголках, — стараюсь жить как смертный, чтобы ничем себя не выдать. Ты представляешь, как тяжело было залечь на дно после инсценировки нашей с Дианой смерти?

— Инсценировал, значит? Но ты чего-то не договариваешь.

— Что?! — Эдвард полыхнул глазами, совсем как своё альтер-эго в облике Шамана.

— Я и говорю, ты самый настоящий олень. — Салем устроился поудобнее на своей подушке и отвернулся. — Обычно отношения подразумевают доверие. Никто не прячет скелетов в шкафу. Понимаю, что для наших скелетов нужен не просто шкаф, а отдельный склеп. Но я вижу, что ты скрываешь от меня нечто важное. Можешь, конечно, и дальше врать про новый стиль жизни, но в таком случае не жди и от меня правды.

— Что тебе рассказать? Про мой план?

— Да хоть бы и про него, надо же мне знать, за что я чуть не умер.

— Поверь, я бы не допустил, чтобы ты умер. Пожертвовал бы собственной жизнью, если бы потребовалось…

— Это мило, но ты превратил меня в кота. В кота, Эдвард! Иногда мне снится, что я опять превратился в животное и не могу выбраться из этого облика, можешь себе представить, какой это кошмар?

— Нет, видимо, не могу. Но поверь, я получил сполна за всё, что сделал с тобой.

— Интересно послушать, что же ты получил.

— Салем! Что бы ты ни говорил, но козёл здесь именно ты!

— Сам напросился! — Салем повернулся к Эдварду и ткнул его пальцем в плечо. — Я зло, я будущий правитель этого мира, пади ниц, раб!

Эдвард нахмурился.

— Ты до сих пор не оставил мыслей о мировом господстве?

— Это меня больше не интересует. После того, как твоя дочь едва не устроила апокалипсис собственными силами, я признал свою некомпетентность. А вот Сабрина — настоящий профессионал.

— Так ты в курсе, кто Сабрина на самом деле? — Эдвард помрачнел.

— Да… и про Зельду тоже знаю. Только что бы ты ни сказал, я всё равно на тебя в обиде. Эдвард, мы могли поговорить и во всём разобраться без длинных и сложных планов, разрушивших наши жизни.

— Моя сестра никогда не отличалась умением прощать, ей всегда было легче убить человека. Если бы мы с тобой поговорили и решили уехать, рано или поздно я бы нашёл твою голову у себя в постели. Я бы не смог выдержать твоей смерти.

— А я, значит, должен был смириться с твоей? — Салем почувствовал ком в горле.

— Но я же не умер… да и нужно быть полнейшим дураком, чтобы не заметить попытки Фаустуса взорвать частный самолёт. Я сделал два голема, имитирующих наши с Дианой тела, и посадил их в самолёт вместо нас. 

— Так Диана тоже жива?

— Да, я стёр ей память. Наверное, она осталась в Италии, никогда не интересовался её дальнейшей судьбой.

— Эдвард… ты монстр!

— Очень мило для человека, пытавшегося устроить апокалипсис.

— Ну… с кем не бывает, — Салем пожал плечами, — мне было очень плохо, и я хотел, чтобы мои чувства разделили все.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но после апокалипсиса никто бы не смог ничего разделить, даже ты сам!

— Это уже мелочи, Эдвард. Кстати, а чем ты занимался всё это время?

— Прикидывался смертным, как ты заметил. Работаю оценщиком древних реликвий, это довольно интересно. Есть, чем заняться в отставке.

— В отставке? — Салем приподнялся с подушки, чтобы посмотреть на Эдварда. — Не рано ли ты вышел в отставку? А как же тайная жизнь, колдовство, интриги? Не говоря о том, что использовать древние артефакты куда интереснее, чем пялиться на них, делая вид, что видишь их впервые в жизни.

— Нет, с меня хватит, — Эдвард прикрыл глаза и зевнул. — Быть Первосвященником ещё хуже, чем я представлял. Постоянные молитвы, приветствия, скучнейшие приёмы, наставления… ещё немного, и я сошёл бы с ума. Сейчас я делаю то, что мне нравится.

— Не верю, что это тебе нравится больше, чем жертвоприношения. Да и как же жить без магии? Тихая жизнь — не то, что мы можем себе позволить. Рано или поздно я начну делать ставки, кто из нас первым умрет от скуки. О, а может примкнем к местному ковену? Наверняка здесь есть хоть один.

— Есть, но не думаю, что они захотят нас принять. Их лидер не рискнет связываться с такими типами, как мы. К тому же, ты, наверное, в курсе, что жертвоприношения сейчас считаются пережитком прошлого. Да и с каких пор тебя волнует принадлежность к чему-либо? Ты всегда напоминал мне, что был одиночкой, на тебя повлияла жизнь в качестве фамилиара?

— Нууу, — протянул Салем, — я почти ничего не помню из того, что со мной произошло. Остались только кошмары. Можешь считать, что я стал ленивым любителем поесть и поспать, как и положено настоящему коту.

— Для ленивого любителя поесть ты выглядишь неплохо, — скептично заметил Эдвард, обнимая его. — По крайней мере, габаритов не прибавил.

— Твои сестры меня не баловали, — жалобно отозвался Салем. — Приходилось ловить мышей, но я честно их не ел!

— Это ужасно, но не волнуйся, я о тебе позабочусь. Считай, что это похищение. Я не собираюсь ни с кем тебя делить! — он обнял Салема покрепче.

— О, Всеотец! Эдвард, какой же ты мудак.

В ответ тот лишь самодовольно улыбнулся.

— А ты — слетевший с катушек психопат, который пытался уничтожить мир.

— Ха-ха, отличный комплимент, Эдвард, — уныло отозвался Салем. 

Он выбился из сил. Последние несколько часов были похожи на пытку. И даже в объятиях Эдварда, его Эдварда, Салем испытывал беспокойство. Как же после стольких лет и всего произошедшего они смогут снова быть вместе? Да, Эдвард солгал и не рассказал всей правды, но и Салем тоже соврал: он был в ужасе и не имел ни малейшего понятия о планах на будущее.

Закрыв глаза, он обнял Эдварда, который тоже не спал. Возможно, и его застала врасплох мучительная неопределённость. Но они поговорят об этом завтра. Или через день, через неделю, или даже через год, но в этот раз обязательно поговорят.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Месть фамилиара](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769503) by [Dear_Al](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al)
  * [Что ты мне сделаешь, я кот!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882177) by [Reymas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas)
  * [Кровавый Шаман](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919977) by [SalemTheCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat)




End file.
